


Ведь я построил дом. (Для тебя, для меня.)

by Otter_DM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Mechanic!Derek, Pining, Slow Build, daddy!stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otter_DM/pseuds/Otter_DM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек Хэйл работает механиком в тихом, маленьком городке Бикен Хиллс, где он прожил всю свою жизнь. Все его дни, как один, тянутся в рутинном потоке, и кроме работы, сестры Лоры и ее дочери для него не существует никого и ничего. Но однажды в их мастерскую попадает старый голубой «джип», и Дерек вынужден познакомиться с его владельцем. Привычная ему жизнь меняется в один день – ведь стоит Дереку узнать Стайлза и его детей, он не может заставить себя держаться от них в стороне. Но он и не хочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Для меня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cause I Built a Home (For You, For Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690470) by [noneedforhystereks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noneedforhystereks/pseuds/noneedforhystereks). 



> Огромная благодарность бете [Einey](https://ficbook.net/authors/1788730).♥  
> Работа также размещена на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4696084).  
> Название и заголовки глав относятся к песне To Build a Home - The Cinematic Orchestra.

      — Дерек, что там с этим гребаным мерсом? — прокричал из офиса Фрэнк. — Миссис Виттмор приседает мне на уши, и я не знаю, что ей ответить.

      Дерек пренебрежительно хмыкнул, вытирая руки о свисающее из заднего кармана полотенце. Последние несколько дней он не переставая возился с упомянутым «СЛК» и уже бы давно закончил, если бы чертовы подшипники и ступицу не пришлось доставлять из автосалона на другом конце города. С тех пор, как пять дней назад машина прибыла к ним в гараж, хозяйка — обеспеченная женщина из пригорода — не прекращала названивать по нескольку раз на дню.

      — Господи ты боже, скажи ей, пусть приходит сегодня в районе четырех, — раздраженно отозвался Дерек. Ему осталось закончить с задней подвеской и быстро заменить масло. Очевидно, что работы до четырех впритык, но ему хотелось, чтобы эта женщина как можно скорее перестала стоять у него над душой.

      Фрэнк буркнул, что понял, и снова закрылся в офисе. Дерек уже собрался вернуться к «мерседесу», как на парковку въехал их эвакуатор. Бойд посигналил из-за руля, и Дерек подошел ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что тот за собой приволок.

      — Что это за хренотень? — с насмешкой спросил он, рассматривая старый голубой «джип». Бойд улыбнулся и указал большим пальцем себе за спину, где Дерек увидел направляющегося в их сторону мужчину. Сам высокой и худощавый, с широкими плечами и темными растрепанными волосами, он нес на руках одного маленького ребенка, а, цепляясь снизу за его штанину, рядом шел второй.

      — Эм, здравствуй, — улыбнувшись, мужчина поздоровался с Дереком, словно со знакомым. — Я не знаю, что случилось, она как-то просто… умерла на моих руках. — Он махнул рукой в сторону голубого ужаса, стоявшего на платформе эвакуатора.

      Дерек окинул мужчину взглядом. «Черт, — подумал он про себя, — да и тебе не хворать». Теперь, рассмотрев вблизи, Дерек понял, что парень выглядел слишком молодо, чтобы быть отцом двоих детей, однако мог спокойно сойти за брата или няню.

      Дерек коротко кивнул и махнул Бойду, чтобы тот тащил машину в гараж. Вместе с их новым механиком Гринбергом они спустили «джип» с эвакуатора и дотолкали его до свободной ямы рядом с «мерседесом» — прямо на рабочее место Дерека. На что Дерек, в упор посмотрев на Бойда, отреагировал недовольно вздернутой бровью и проворчал:

      — Ну естественно, этот динозавр достанется мне.

      Бойд усмехнулся. Дерек показал ему средний палец.

      — Я займусь «СЛК», Хэйл. Можешь взглянуть на «джип» мистера Стилински, — констатировал Бойд и отошел с такой напускной небрежностью, что Дереку захотелось врезать ему прямо поперек наглой морды.

      — Ну, я уверен, когда-то давно это был «джип», — продолжил Бойд. — Это — Дерек, он позаботится о вашей развалюхе, мистер Стилински. — Он пожал парню свободную руку и направился в офис; Гринберг потрусил следом.

      «Стилински, — подумал Дерек, — так же, как у шерифа Стилински? Получается, это — его сын?». От догадок Дерека отвлек сам молодой человек, оскорбленно фыркнув.

      — Эй, вот не надо. Этот «джип» служил мне верой и правдой с тех пор, как мне исполнилось шестнадцать, — еле разборчиво пробубнил Стилински, сдвинув вместе брови. Он снял с рук маленькую девочку и поставил ее на землю.

      Дереку оставалось только мученически вздохнуть. «Естественно, что он умер — у этого «си-джи-5» 76-78-го годов внутренности наверняка доисторические». Он еще раз недовольно вздохнул, уже представляя, сколько с этим предстоит работы, и закатил рукава. Затем он посмотрел на Стилински и жестом пригласил его пройти к «джипу». Тот, в свою очередь, отправил девочку и мальчугана, прилипшего к его ноге, сесть на стулья, которые стояли вдоль гаражной стены. Дети обреченно на него взглянули, но послушно побежали карабкаться на пластиковые сиденья.

      — Мистер Стилински, как долго конкретно у вас этот «джип»? — задал вопрос Дерек, надеясь при этом не выдать своих истинных мотивов. Обычно Дереку было плевать на приходивших к ним клиентов, но внезапно ему захотелось узнать об этом мистере Стилински немного больше. Тут он увидел прекрасную возможность услышать его возраст. «Не то чтобы меня это волновало», — напомнил он себе.

      Подойдя к «джипу», он вручную — как это приходилось делать у всех старых машин — вздернул капот, поставил в упор «кочергу» и вгляделся во внутренности.

      — Ну, скажем, прилично, — нехотя отозвался Стилински, заливаясь краской от щек до ушей. — Уже лет десять или, может, чуть больше.

      Дерек, подскочив от удивления, ударился головой о крышку капота, отчего та дернулась, выпустила из-под себя «кочергу» и с грохотом захлопнулась, заставив Дерека второпях спасать края своей рубашки. Грозно смотря на машину, он с силой потирал пострадавший затылок, пока на заднем фоне негромкое шебуршание сменилось детским смехом. Дерек перевел взгляд на Стилински, который, взмахнув вверх руками, отлетел от капота и так и застыл, широко открыв глаза и рот, и удивленно смотрел на Дерека.

      — Из-вините, просто, — Дерек запинался за собственные слова, — просто, эм, не верится, что вам, я не знаю, больше двадцати?

      Дерек упорно пытался сохранить остатки гордости, разрываясь между желанием сбежать в офис и заставить Бойда разбираться с этим мужиком и желанием поскорей забраться «джипу» под капот — только бы избежать этой ситуации.

      Стилински опустил руки, а его глаза стали еще шире — шире, чем Дереку вообще представлялось возможным. Он почувствовал, как его шея и уши начинают краснеть. «Пожалуйста, только не смейся надо мной». Кто-то из детей Стилински подавился смешком. Дерек попытался, было, что-нибудь сказать, как вдруг со стороны донесся грохот.

      — Блин, Эрика. Я вот просто знаю, что это была ты, — вздохнул Стилински. Затем, под аккомпанемент детского смеха, последовал еще грохот, и Стилински, сдавленно взвизгнув: «Нет, нет, нет, не над…», ринулся в сторону шума. Дерек попытался его остановить.

      — Все в порядке. Там можно играть, в этой части гаража безопасно, — заверил он молодого отца, радуясь возможности сменить тему. — Когда моя племянница приходит ко мне, она всегда там возится.

      Стилински посмотрел на ладонь у себя на плече и залился томатным румянцем. Дерек, пораженный внезапным осознанием того, что он добровольно дотронулся до мужчины, аккуратно опустил руку. Если он не особо торопился и в процессе успел ощутить тепло мускулистой спины — это была чистая случайность.

      До этого Дерек не замечал, насколько на самом деле близко стоял к мужчине. С осознанием пришло и внимание к деталям: полные, искусанные розовые губы; светлая кожа, усыпанная родинками, словно разбрызганной краской; густые ресницы, обрамляющие большие, теплые янтарные глаза; веснушчатый, вздернутый нос и самые, какие Дерек только встречал, выразительные, густые брови (ну, кроме его собственных). Дерека до того заворожил вид этого красивого человека, что он упустил момент, когда тот начал говорить.

      — Я… Извините, что вы сказали? — Дерек прервал его на полуслове, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. Он подошел к «джипу», чтобы заново поднять капот, и Стилински последовал за ним. Он облокотился на верстак у стены, и Дерек ощутил на своей спине чужой взгляд, который заставил его инстинктивно повести плечами. Он никогда прежде не нервничал перед людьми, которых находил привлекательными, а этот мистер Стилински пробыл здесь чуть больше пяти минут и уже заставлял Дерека лезть на стену.

      — Я сказал, меня можно звать Стайлз. Это, — он указал на бегущих в их сторону детей, — мои сорванцы. Эрика, — Стайлз поднял девочку и умостил ее у себя на руках. — И Айзек, — он покачал рукой, в которой уместилась ладонь мальчишки, и улыбнулся тому сверху вниз. Дерек, сомневаясь, стоит ли ему представлять себя детям, на короткое мгновение скрестил на груди руки, но потом, смущенно улыбнувшись всем троим, протянул мальчику ладонь.

      — Я Дерек, — сдержанно представился он, наклоняясь к ребенку. — Приятно познакомиться, Айзек.

      Когда мальчик отпрянул от протянутой руки, Дерек нахмурился. Кашлянув, он сел на корточки, попытался смягчить выражение лица, немного улыбнувшись, и неуверенно поднял взгляд на Стайлза.

      Мальчик осторожно отпустил отцовскую руку и, обхватив ладонь Дерека своей маленькой ладошкой, смущенно улыбнулся, смотря из под густых, темных ресниц. Айзек был определенно симпатичным мальчишкой, с милыми русыми завитушками и большими голубыми глазами.

      Быстро прервав рукопожатие, Айзек шустро спрятался за отца, затерявшись в его ногах. Дерек распрямился и протянул открытую ладонь Эрике, подмечая, как та изучает его большими, так похожими на отцовские, карими глазами. Схожесть между Стайлзом и его детьми была поразительной.

      — Приятно познакомиться и с тобой, Эрика, — негромко сказал Дерек, беря девочку за руку.

      — Ты красивый. Очень-очень красивый, — бойко ответила Эрика, энергично потрясывая его ладонь. Она улыбнулась ему широкой беззубой улыбкой, отпустила его руку и, хихикая, встряхнула длинными белыми локонами. Стайлз опустил ее вниз, и стоило ее ногам коснуться пола, как она тут же схватила Айзека и потянула его за собой, убегая прочь. Стайлз потянулся следом, споткнулся, когда не смог за них ухватиться, и сдался на полпути, когда понял, что те унеслись уже слишком далеко. Он громко вздохнул и повернулся обратно к Дереку.

      — Спасибо за это, — он улыбнулся и засунул руки в карманы джинсов. — Иногда они бывают ужасно стеснительными. Приятно видеть, что они… чувствуют себя комфортно.

      Стайлз снова облокотился на верстак, а Дерек вернулся к машине.

      — Я, эм, сейчас займусь «джипом», — тихо пробубнил Дерек, мысленно радуясь, что Стайлзу не видно, как его лицо заливает румянец.

****

      — Дерек, как дела у этого «джипа»? — откуда-то слева донеся голос Фрэнка. — Докопался до проблемы уже, нет?

      Дерек вытер руки и закрыл капот машины, которую весь гараж в шутку прозвал Голубым Динозавром.

      — Да. Нужно было сменить модуль зажигания и катушку в трамблере. Так что я сразу заменил ротор, крышку, провода к свечам… Все, в общем. Остальное, вроде, выглядит прилично, но внутри я там тоже кое-что почистил. Я сам позвоню Стайлзу, в смысле, мистеру Стилински. Он сможет забрать его сегодня.

      Дерек встретил Стайлза на прошлой неделе и с тех пор не мог выкинуть его из головы. Бойд обязался разобраться с «мерседесом», так что Дерек занимался одним только «джипом». Каждое утро, стоило Бойду прийти в гараж, Дерек уже был на месте — копался в Динозавре. Меньше чем через неделю машина была готова к отходу, но Дерек продолжал с ней возиться, заменяя оси и почти всю устаревшую гидравлику. Дешево это все не обошлось, но Дерек взял расходы на себя. Самого себя он убедил в том, что все эти замены были абсолютно необходимы — иначе машина просто не выедет из их гаража. Но если начистоту, он сделал это, потому что хотел удостовериться, что машина была безопасна на ходу, учитывая, что Стайлз регулярно возит в ней двух пятилетних детей.

      Дерек не понимал, почему вдруг стал беспокоиться о семье, которую едва ли знал. У него давно вошло в привычку покидать свой безопасный кокон только чтобы повидаться с сестрой и племянницей. Но тут, ему внезапно было дело. Каждое утро он просыпался с намерением наконец позвонить Стайлзу и сказать, что машина готова. И каждое утро он снова оказывался у открытого капота или в яме под днищем, находя что-нибудь новое для замены или ремонта. Каждый день Фрэнк высовывался из офиса и интересовался состоянием «джипа». И каждый день Дерек ворчал в ответ: «Уже почти, осталось пару деталей».

      Дерек закрыл капот, исчерпав наконец количество элементов, которые можно затянуть, подтянуть и переделать. Бойд облокотился на «джип» и с ухмылкой поинтересовался:

      — Ну что, Хэйл, как поживает Голубое Чудовище? Наконец исправил все, что мог? — голос Бойда сочился сахарным ехидством.

      Дерек проворчал в ответ что-то нечленораздельное и ткнул механика локтем в бок на пути к офису. Поворошив бумаги на своем столе, он откопал лист с фамилией «Стилински» в верхнем углу, и, набрав номер, нервно уселся в кресло в ожидании ответа. «Что если трубку возьмет женщина? Его дети очень похожи на него, он по-любому натурал. Что если ответит мужчина? Что если его дети от суррогатной матери?» Дерек придумал себе миллион вопросов, каждый последующий выводил из себя сильнее предыдущего. Но стоило ему подумать о том, чтобы положить трубку и пойти нарочно сорвать какой-нибудь шланг или покалечить часть сцепления — только чтобы найти повод чем-нибудь заняться, — гудки прекратились.

      — Э, алло? — поприветствовал его тонкий насмешливый голос. — Это папин телефон, кто это?

      Смешки продолжились, и Дерек облегченно выдохнул. «Дети. Дети это просто. С детьми я могу говорить». Дерек выпрямился на стуле и прочистил горло.

      — Привет. Эрика, верно? — Дерек старался звучать как можно дружелюбней.

      — Да. Кто это? — деловито потребовала Эрика.

      — Это Дерек. Помнишь меня? Я чиню вашу маш… — его прервал радостный взвизг и еще больше смеха.

      — Привет, мистер Дерек! Крошка уже готова? — взволнованно прокричала Эрика. На фоне было слышно движение и грохот, по-видимому, чего-то упавшего. Дерек предположил, что кто-то пытается завладеть трубкой.

      —  Алло? Извините, я был в душе, — сказал Стайлз на удивление спокойным голосом, учитывая все крики и смех пятилетних детей на фоне.

      — Здравствуйте, мистер Стилински. Это Дерек Хэйл из «Хэйл Моторс». Я хотел оповестить вас о том, что голубое чудовище, которые вы зовете «джипом си-джи-5», готово, — усмешка в голосе Дерека выдала его сарказм.

      — Как грубо, — с заметным весельем в голосе отозвался Стайлз. — Я смогу приехать за ней сегодня, около 15:30, после того, как заберу моего старшего сына из школы. Вас это устроит?

      — Э… Конечно, — Дерек от удивления забыл слова. — Да. Тогда увидимся позже. — Прежде чем связь оборвалась, из трубки донеслись звуки очередного грохота, детского смеха и радостного, озорного голоса Стайлза.

      «Старшего сына? — повторил про себя Дерек. — Вау. Трое детей до тридцати? Он точно женат. Черт».

      Дерек отложил телефон и с досадой откинулся на спинку стула. Первый человек за черт знает сколько времени, которого Дерек нашел привлекательным, и, естественно, он оказался женатым мужчиной с тремя детьми.


	2. Для тебя

     Спустя пару часов после разговора со Стайлзом по телефону, Дерек сидел в офисе и составлял квитанции, которые должен был ему отдать, и вдруг почувствовал, словно за ним наблюдают. Оторвав взгляд от бумаг, он заметил выглядывающую из-за стола копну белых завитушек и пару больших карих глаз, внимательно смотрящих в его сторону.

      — Привет, Эрика, — поздоровался он с девочкой, убирая на голову очки. Дерек почувствовал, как у него начинают потеть ладони, а с шеи в сторону щек медленно ползет румянец. Только Дерек может нервничать, боясь произвести плохое впечатление на _пятилетнего ребенка_.

      Эрика показала ему язык, затем ловко перекинула волосы через плечо и широко ему улыбнулась. — Я была как шпион, — пояснила она громким шепотом и захихикала в ладошку. Дерек улыбнулся в ответ и отодвинулся от стола, намереваясь встать и отвести Эрику к ее отцу. Но у Эрики были другие планы. Стоило между столом и Дереком образоваться свободному пространству, как Эрика тут же кинулась к нему. Дерек только и успел, что издать очень мужественный сдавленный кряк, как у него на коленях уже неуклюже мостилась пятилетняя девочка.

      — Попался! — радостно закричала она, хватая его за лицо и победно улыбаясь. Дерек растекся сахарной лужицей, пока Эрика трепала его за щеки и что-то по-детски лопотала. «Да уж, такой мордашке я никогда не смогу сказать "нет"», — посмеялся он про себя. Затем он поднялся на ноги, и, умостив Эрику на руках, направился к выходу, искать Стайлза.

      — Эрика! Козюля! Я тебя везде обыскался! — заругался на нее Стайлз, выглядя скорее напуганным и только немного рассерженным. Он протянул руки, чтобы забрать девочку, и та нехотя оторвалась от Дерека. Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, пожал плечами и скрестил на груди опустевшие руки. Айзек держался за отцовскую ногу (Дерек начал догадываться, что это было «его место») и застенчиво улыбался, смотря на Дерека из-под своих длинных ресниц.

      — Я ходила найти мистера Дерека. Я только хотела поздороваться, — прохныкала в ответ Эрика. Она посмотрела на Дерека огромными карими глазами, мастерски изображая невинный взгляд в полном комплекте с трясущимися губами и жалобно склоненной головкой. Дерек совершенно точно понимал, что он снова превращается в растаявший зефир.

      — Никаких щенячьих глазок. Ты все равно проказная сопля, — хмуро проворчал длинноволосый, неотесанный с виду пацан, подходя и становясь рядом со Стайлзом. Эрика надулась и показала тому язык, в общем-то, не доказывая ложность его утверждения. Дерек внимательно посмотрел на парня. В отличие от брата с сестрой, кожа у него была гораздо темнее и без видимых веснушек. Глаза были почти черными, так же как и длинные волнистые волосы, а скулы — слегка несимметричными. Слишком длинные руки и ноги и еще по-детски круглое лицо выдавали в нем нескладную юность — парниша явно был на пороге подростковости. Дерек заметил, что между ним и близнецами практически не было сходства, если не считать объединяющую их с Айзеком долговязость.

      — Скотт, — отчитывающим тоном сказал Стайлз, неодобрительно смотря на парня. — Никаких обзывалок, друг. Мы с тобой уже говорили на эту тему.

      Скотт глянул на отца из-под челки и закатил глаза, затем скрестил на груди руки, ссутулился, втянув голову в плечи, и пробурчал что-то невнятное. Стайлз наградил его строгим взглядом, а потом удрученно вздохнул и перевел внимание на Дерека.

      — Извини, сегодня был трудный день, — сказал Стайлз, улыбнувшись так, что Дерек почувствовал, как по животу разливается мягкое тепло. — Этот маленький лучик солнца — мой старший сын, Скотт. Ему двенадцать, так что придется смириться с преследующим его грозовым облаком подросткового ангста.

Стайлз с усмешкой вздернул одну бровь, кидая косой взгляд на Скотта. Тот снова закатил глаза. Дерек кивнул Скотту и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, точно так же, как он делал это пару недель назад, знакомясь с близнецами.

      — Привет, я Дерек, — сдержанно представился он, чувствуя на себе острый взгляд прикрытых густыми волосами черных глаз.

      — Пофиг, — буркнул Скотт и, развернувшись, направился к пластиковым стульям у стены. Айзек отцепился от отца и побежал карабкаться на соседнее сидение. Дерек даже не пытался скрыть хмурость, завладевшую его лицом в ответ на поведение Скотта.

      Стайлз недовольно покачал головой и, спустив на пол Эрику, жестом велел ей присоединиться к братьям. Взглянув последний раз на Дерека, она радостно ему улыбнулась — не забыв про кокетливый взмах ресниц — и ускакала следом за братьями.

      — Смотри за ними, хорошо? Я пойду заплачу за ремонт, — обратился Стайлз к Скотту, который коротко кивнул и продолжил прожигать взглядом дыру в потолке.

      — Все бумаги готовы, можешь пока просмотреть и заполнить их, а я выгоню машину, — говорил Дерек, заводя Стайлза в офис.

      — Я понимаю, что много извиняюсь, но еще раз прошу прощения, — Стайлз легко рассмеялся. — У Скотта сейчас этот трудный возрастной период, да и в школе сегодня был нелегкий день.

      Дерек пожал плечами и немного согнал с лица хмурость, оставив чуть сдвинутыми брови. — Все нормально, нет нужды извиняться. Боже, я ненавидел быть подростком, так что я понимаю.

      Стайлз снова ему улыбнулся, его лицо озарилось облегчением. Он хотел было что-то ответить, но со стороны гаража внезапно раздались крики и плач.

      — Скотт! Прекрати! Ты ведешь себя как какашка! — со слезами на лице кричал Айзек. Его руки по бокам были сжаты в маленькие кулачки и тряслись в очевидном гневе. Эрика настойчиво пыталась ударить Скотта, размашисто маша руками и раздавая удары куда только могла достать. Скотт сдерживал ее одной рукой за голову, а во второй руке держал, насколько Дерек мог предположить, игровую консоль Айзека.

      — Внимание, выводок Стилински! — боевые действия разом прекратилась, все трое застыли в различных позах угроз и непосредственного применения силы. Стайлз пронизывающе смотрел на них из-под угрожающе сдвинутых бровей. Да он легко мог составить Дереку неплохую конкуренцию в этом деле.

      — Ты, — Стайлз ткнул пальцем в Скотта, — остаешься здесь. Вы, две зеленые козявки, — он указал на близнецов, — идете внутрь. Немедленно.

****

 

      Дерек вышел из офиса, чтобы выгнать «джип» на стоянку. Когда он вернулся, Скотт копался в ящике с инструментами и в целом шнырял по его рабочему месту. Нахмурившись, Дерек скрестил на груди руки и кашлянул.

      — Ты всегда выглядишь так, словно собираешься кому-нибудь морду набить? — поинтересовался Скотт, беря в руки усиленный кольцевой ключ, который Дерек выкупил буквально _на днях_.

      — Я никого не собираюсь бить. А теперь положи это на место. Этот ключ стоит 300 долларов.

      Скотт аккуратно отложил инструмент, стряхнул с глаз челку и стиснул зубы. Дерек понятия не имел, как начать разговор с этим ребенком, хоть он и пытался не принимать его поведение на свой счет — когда Дереку было столько же лет, он терпеть не мог ни с кем разговаривать.

      Дерек посмотрел в сторону офиса, где Стайлз просматривал счета и разговаривал с Фрэнком, качая на коленях Айзека. Дерек не мог оторвать от него глаз. От полных искусанных губ, слегка приоткрытых в задумчивости. От яркого розового румянца, покрывающего его щеки. От пальцев, поглаживающих спину Айзека, пока мальчик обнимал отца за шею.

      — Почему ты так смотришь на моего отца?

      Дерек одернул голову и посмотрел на парня перед собой. Скотт щурил глаза и уже успел подойти ближе, пока Дерек... отвлекался. Запаниковав, Дерек метнулся взглядом на Стайлза и обратно на Скотта. «Черт. Как я на него смотрел?» Он старался подавить стягивающий внутренности стыд.

      — Я никак, эмм... Я не знаю, что ты... — сипло промямлил он, отчаянно пытаясь придумать, как ответить. — Что?

      — Ты странно на него смотришь. У тебя лицо становится грустным. А глаза округляются, и ты просто... пялишься.

      — Я не пялюсь.

      — Еще как. И тебе лучше прекратить. Потому что когда моя мама вернется домой, она разозлится, если увидит, что ты смотришь вот так _на ее мужа_.

      Дерек почувствовал, как внутри все опустилось. Он не знал, почему вдруг ощутил себя так разбито, когда примерно такого расклада и ожидал. У Стайлза было двое детей, которые были практически его копией, и еще один взрослый сын — конечно, он состоял в браке. С женщиной. Дерек не должен был чувствовать такое сильное разочарование — он знал, что надежда была напрасной. Но он все равно надеялся.

      Дерек молча кивнул Скотту в ответ и двинулся к офису, его шаги стали на самую малость тяжелее того, какими они были, когда Дерек с нетерпением ждал грядущей встречи со Стайлзом. Он постучал в дверь, прерывая, судя по всему, веселый разговор между Стайлзом и Фрэнком.

      — Машина готова к отъезду, — он попытался не выдавать огорчение голосом.

      — Спасибо Дерек, я очень благодарен, — Стайлз улыбнулся и наградил его ясным и теплым взглядом. Айзек уснул у него на коленях, а Эрика рисовала что-то у Дерека за столом. Стайлз поднялся, пожал руки с Фрэнком и Дереком и вышел, ухитряясь в одной руке нести квитанции, а другой — прижимать к груди спящего Айзека. Эрика подняла голову от рисунка и, закрыв колпачком фломастер, засеменила вслед за отцом, но, не успев уйти далеко, вернулась и остановилась перед Дереком.

      — Я сделала это для тебя, — заявила она, сияя от гордости. Она отдала Дереку рисунок, обняла его за ноги и выбежала за дверь догонять своих родственников.

      Дерек развернул листок и опустил со лба свои позабытые очки. Эрика нарисовала большую, похожую на медведя фигуру с подписью «Дэрик» вверху и две маленьких фигурки, которые она назвала «Эрика» и «Айзэк». Все буквы «э» были написаны в другую сторону. В углу красовалось большое, улыбающееся солнце, а вверху — что-то, что, должно быть, было радугой (или чем-то наподобие бумажного змея... или летающего сашими?). В нижнем углу расположился большой голубой прямоугольник с кругами по краям (колесами?) — их «джип».

      Дерек улыбнулся, ощущая, как улыбка расползается по всему его лицу. Много времени прошло с тех пор, как он делал это по-настоящему.

****

 

      Еще одна неделя прошла, а Стайлз все не выходил у Дерека из головы. Как бы Дерек не сопротивлялся, лицо Стайлза, казалось, въелось ему в память. «Сохну. Я, блять, сохну по нему». Дерек подозревал, что внешне он выглядел не лучше, чем чувствовал себя внутри. Бойд безжалостно над ним издевался, да и Фрэнк далеко не отставал. Его влюбленность была для всех очевидна, но о предупреждении Скотта он никому не рассказывал. Хватало и того, что все были в курсе, что он страдал по взрослому мужику с тремя детьми — то, что тот, ко всему прочему, был еще и женатым натуралом, им знать было совсем необязательно. Бойд списывал неимение инициативы у Дерека на «полнейшее отсутствие навыков коммуникации в общении с людьми старше восьми лет». Фрэнк же, с другой стороны, считал, что Дереку просто никто так сильно не нравился, чтобы он хотел прилагать усилия к общению. Дерек игнорировал их обоих и, смирившись с тем, что его безрассудное увлечение в ближайшее время никуда не денется, решил, что будет отвлекать себя семьей и работой.

      Во вторник на своем дневном перерыве Дерек отправился забрать из школы племянницу. Прошел практически месяц с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, и Дерек скучал по их совместному времяпрепровождению. Эллисон всегда была довольно тихой и спокойной, чем очень напоминала Дерека и, напротив — отличалась от своей матери Лоры. Так же как и ее дядя, она скорее предпочитала уединение и компанейскую тишину, отчего они с Дереком всегда находили общий язык. Дерек любил ее как свою собственную дочь. С тех самых пор, как она родилась, он перестал быть конкретным отшельником и нашел для нее место в своем уединенном коконе. Лора тоже была рада их близким отношениям, тем более что отец Эллисон больше не появлялся на горизонте. Дерек не возражал исполнять роль отцовской фигуры: ходить за покупками или учиться накладывать макияж, — а Эллисон, в свою очередь, не гнушалась замарать руки и с удовольствием училась разбирать и собирать автомобильные двигатели на порядок старше ее самой.

      Дерек подъехал к школе и оставил свою «камаро» в дальнем ряду парковки. По их старому обычаю, берущему начало с ее первого дня в детском саду, он ждал Эллисон у спортивного зала, а потом они вместе шли до машины. По мере того, как Эллисон взрослела, Дерек начинал волноваться, что она вырастет из этой их традиции, но ей скоро исполнялось четырнадцать, а она все еще настаивала, чтобы он провожал ее от спортзала до парковки. В тайне он был очень этому рад.

      — Дерек! Что ты здесь делаешь? — его мысли прервал Стайлз, который бежал в его сторону по лестнице. На нем была клетчатая рубашка и простая одноцветная футболка, которая очень плотно облегала грудь. И если футболка показалась Дереку чересчур завлекающей, то обтягивающие джинсы с низкой талией были откровенно убийственны. «Это отлично поможет мне от него отвлечься», — мысленно простонал Дерек. Просто несправедливо, что его так сильно тянуло к человеку, который был так запредельно от него далек.

      — Стайлз, — Дерек попытался держаться непринужденно, но это прозвучало болезненно даже для его собственных ушей. — Я жду свою племянницу. Она обычно приходит ко мне на работу раз или два в неделю, но так вышло, что мы не виделись уже почти месяц. Думаю, мы, эм, оба очень соскучились.

      — Вау, это на самом деле очень здорово. Ты сказал племянница? Сколько ей лет? В каком она классе? Как ее зовут? — Стайлз заваливал Дерека вопросами, пока они вместе шли в сторону спортзала.

      — Да, спасибо. Тринадцать. В седьмом классе. Эллисон Хэйл, — Дерек последовательно отвечал на все вопросы, через каждые пару шагов поглядывая на Стайлза, и любуясь на то, как безумно красиво выглядел этот мужчина. Судьба, назовем ее так, в этот день решила поиздеваться над Дереком в особенности.

      — Не может быть. Та самая Эллисон Хэйл? Ха! Скотт с ума сойдет, — Стайлз закинул назад голову и захохотал.

      Из рассказа Стайлза, который тот подкрепил мучительными для Дерека подробностями, выходило, что Скотт просто по уши влюблен в Эллисон. Сердечные стихи, сентиментальные музыкальные сборники, страдальческие повести в дневнике (Стайлз заверил Дерека, что он не шпионил — ему было просто любопытно) — полный комплект. Насколько Дерек мог судить, у Скотта все было ничуть не лучше, чем у него самого. «Лицемер». Однако Дерек не мог не встать в оборонительную позицию. Он, может, и не был для Эллисон отцом, но всегда о ней очень беспокоился. Эллисон была ему как дочь, и он бы предпочел, чтобы она всегда интересовалась исключительно стрельбой из лука, карбюраторами и фруктовыми блесками для губ — никаких мальчиков, никогда.

      Стайлз, должно быть, уловил дискомфорт Дерека, потому что он положил руку к нему на предплечье и, мягко улыбнувшись, быстро сменил тему.

      — Я хотел кое о чем с тобой поговорить, — негромко начал Стайлз. Его ладонь осталась на месте: длинные, теплые пальцы свободно обхватывали его руку в районе бицепса. Дерек успел насладиться ощущением, но когда он опустил взгляд на руку Стайлза, он заметил там кое-что. Точнее, он заметил, чего там не было — обручального кольца. На пальце не было даже намека на след, который обычно виден у людей, постоянно носящих кольцо. Это открытие заставило все внутри Дерка перевернуться.

      — Я сначала хотел позвонить в мастерскую, но потом решил заглянуть лично и в итоге замотался, но, блин, я даже не знаю, я, возможно, покажусь тебе мудаком, но, эм... В общем, я просматривал квитанции, и там кое-что не сходится. В том смысле, что, мне кажется, ты взял с меня _намного_ меньше, чем следовало бы, учитывая, сколько ты сделал.

      Дерек напрягся, от предыдущего облегчения не осталось и следа. Он повернулся к Стайлзу, и в этот момент Стайлз осознал, где все это время находилась его рука — он резко убрал ее и неловко засунул к себе в карман. Дерек нервно провел ладонью по волосам и опустил глаза в пол. Что ему сказать? Какую причину придумать, чтобы объяснить, почему он сделал гораздо больше, чем должен был, да еще и заплатил за это из своего кармана? Он провозился с этим долбаным «джипом» две недели. Катушку и блок зажигания удалось заменить за три дня — спасибо фактически одержимому отношению Дерика к работе и тому, что Бойд настоял, чтобы Дерек позволил им с Гринбергом заниматься всеми остальными клиентами. Он потратил целых две недели и немалое количество денег на починку не своей машины для мужчины, которым он увлекся, причем, все это время понимая, что это было обычное увлечение. Звучит как сюжет какой-нибудь глупой мелодрамы из 80-х.

      — Я не брал с тебя меньше. Я взял ровно столько, сколько требовалось на починку тех повреждений, с которыми «джип» поступил в гараж. Эм, насчет остальных пунктов в чеке не волнуйся, я... с этим разобрался, — Дерек старался, изо всех сил старался говорить как ни в чем не бывало. — Я просто заметил пару деталей, которые не мешало заменить, и был не против это сделать. Я подумал, если ты собираешься возить на этой штуке всю свою семью, она должна быть максимально безопасной. Ценный груз, как-никак.

      Когда Дерек оторвался от разглядывания дороги, он встретился с янтарными глазами, внимательно смотревшими ему в лицо. Захваченный врасплох, он вдруг понял, что не может смотреть ни на что, кроме Стайлза. На какой-то момент двое мужчин замерли в тишине: Стайлз пронзительно смотрел на Дерека, а Дерек, не совсем понимая причины этого взгляда, изводился от волнения.

      — Приходи к нам завтра на ужин, — выпалил Стайлз. Он все еще впивался в Дерека взглядом, но уголки его губ слегка приподнялись. Из заднего кармана он достал листок бумаги. — Здесь мой адрес. Мы ужинаем где-то в районе половины седьмого, в зависимости от настроя семейства. В общем, приходи. Поесть. Успокоишь Эрику — она говорит о тебе, не замолкая. К тому же завтра будет тушеная говядина. Это мой способ сказать тебе спасибо. Меньшее, что я могу сделать.

      У Дерека не было шанса ответить на многоречивое предложение Стайлза — прозвенел звонок. И так, все еще держа в протянутой руке листок бумаги, он смотрел, как Стайлз машет ему на прощанье рукой и направляется к спортзалу.

      Что все это могло значить? Дерек не мог позволить себе надежду, но и отбросить волнение он тоже был не в силах.

      Унять свой внутренний переполох он смог, когда увидел, как у входа в спортзал его высматривает Эллисон. Стоило ей его увидеть, как ее лицо тут же озарила широкая улыбка, и она ринулась к нему, со всего размаху кидаясь ему на грудь.

      — Дядя Дерек! Я соскучилась по тебе, Медведь, — ласково пролепетала Эллисон, целуя его в щеку. В обычные дни Дерек не был любвеобильным человеком, но с Лорой и Эллисон все было иначе. Вместе с его дядей Питером они были последними остатками семьи Хэйл, а для семьи он делал исключения, пусть это иногда и значило мириться с поцелуями и излишним для его комфорта количеством объятий.

      Дерек затянул Эллисон в тугие объятия и бросил взгляд через ее плечо. Он видел, как Стайлз разговаривал с другими родителями, обвив рукой Скотта за плечи. А Скотт смотрел на Дерека с Эллисон в смешении ужаса и отчаяния, открыв рот и выпучив глаза. «Засранец маленький», — посмеиваясь про себя, злорадствовал Дерек.

****

 

      Позже этим же днем, Дерек забрал Эллисон к себе. Лора снова задерживалась на работе, и уж лучше пусть Эллисон поспит у него в гостевой, чем опять будет ночевать дома одна. Ей не нужно было спрашивать — Дерек знал, что она терпеть не может оставаться ночью в одиночестве, и у него всегда на всякий случай была готова для нее комната.

      Он заказал на дом еду, и в компании жирных китайских блюд они говорили обо всем, что упустили за последний месяц: соревнования по стрельбе из лука, школьные танцы (на которые Эллисон, к облегчению Дерека, ходила с друзьями), текущая реконструкция старого грузовика «шевроле», принадлежавшего отцу Дерека. Было приятно вернуться к их привычному порядку. Дерек любил рутинные порядки — за счет них его жизнь оставалась простой и нормальной.

      После того, как Эллисон ушла спать, а Дерек закончил прибираться, он тоже дотянул ноги до кровати. Когда он снимал с себя джинсы, из их кармана выпал маленький листок бумаги. Поднимая его с пола, Дерек вспомнил, что Стайлз дал ему это сегодня в школе.

      Листок оказался квитанций из гаража. Итоговая сумма была обведена красным, а рядом с каждым пунктом из огромного перечня сервисных услуг были от руки написаны цифры. Рядом с конечной суммой, которую Дерек взял со Стайлза, черным фломастером была написана еще одна цифра — значительно больше той, что была обведена красным. Вверху, как и сказал Стайлз, в блоке с информацией о клиенте числился его адрес. А следующая строка содержала его телефонный номер — тоже обведенный красным.


	3. Этот дом

Дерек стоял у себя на кухне и грозно смотрел на пирог. Когда он вернулся этим вечером с работы, пирог уже стоял на столе с прикрепленной на коробке запиской: «Удачи на сегодняшнем ужине. Не облажайся. Целую, обнимаю, Лора». Дерек серьезно задумался пересмотреть свой принцип «женщин не бить».

      Он глянул на часы уже в сотый раз с тех пор, как закончил собираться, — «6:25». Он все раздумывал над причиной не ходить на ужин, но не мог придумать ничего, что бы ни выставило его либо козлом, либо трусом.

      Планы по отмене вечера прервал телефонный звонок. Подняв трубку, Дерек не успел сказать ни слова:

      — Дерек, я знаю, что ты сейчас на кухне, пытаешься придумать отговорку для Стайлза. Ты идешь на этот ужин. Тащи свою задницу в машину. Сейчас же.

      — Лор...

      — Дерек Джеймс Хэйл. Бойд мне все рассказал, и даже больше. В ближайшие две минуты тебе лучше быть уже в пути, иначе к Стилински поеду я, сама лично, и с меня станется устроить сцену.

      Выдохнув, Лора бросила трубку. Дерек закатил глаза, взял ключи из керамической вазы, которую для него в школе сделала Эллисон, и накинул кожаную куртку. Уже почти на пороге его догнало смс-сообщение: «Не забудь пирог. <3333 Лора».

      Он ринулся назад и схватил со стола этот проклятый пирог.

 

****

 

      Подъехав к дому Стилински, Дерек вылез из «камаро» и позволил себе пару минут осмотреться. Сам дом был ничем не примечательный: двухэтажный, коричневый, с зелеными ставнями. На газоне впереди валялись детские игрушки, а синий «джип» был припаркован бок о бок с обычным коричневым седаном.

      Дерек простонал в душе — вторая машина, скорее всего, принадлежит жене Стайлза. Взяв себя в руки и стараясь не поддаться желанию сбежать, он твердо прошагал вперед и позвонил в звонок.

      Дверь слегка приоткрылась, и его встретило уже знакомое каменное выражение лица.

      — Привет, — Дерек обратил внимание на коробку у себя в руках, — э, я принес пирог.

      — Отец просил передать тебе, что ты больше не приглашен на ужин. Слишком мало мяса приготовил, — холодно сказал Скотт. Дерек нахмурился и провел свободной рукой по волосам. Он понятия не имел, как вести себя с детьми, которым он не нравился. Ни в одной из прочитанных им за всю жизнь инструкций такое не описывалось.

      Скотт начал закрывать перед ним дверь, но вдруг две пары маленьких ручонок схватились за ее края.

      — Скотт — большой и толстый лгун! — Дерек услышал из-за двери крик Айзека. Он не знал, стоит ли ему помочь с перетягиванием двери, и если стоит — в какую сторону тянуть. В итоге, он просто стоял разинув рот и смотрел, как дети устраивают дебош. Через пару минут Скотт сдал сопротивление и недовольный скрылся в доме.

      — Здравствуй, мистер Дерек, — радостно встретила его Эрика. — Сегодня ты особо прелестный.

      Айзек сморщил нос, услышав комплимент сестры:

      — Эрика, нельзя называть мальчиков прелестными. Это для девчонок.

      — Нет, неправда. Мальчики тоже могут быть прелестными! Посмотри на мистера Дерека! Он просто прелесть.

      — Почему бы нам не впустить мистера Дерека в дом? Тогда мы сможем поговорить о его красоте, не стоя на пороге, — Стайлза смущение Дерека определенно забавляло.

      Эрика с энтузиазмом схватила его за руку и затянула внутрь. Отовсюду выглядывали расставленные коробки, да и дом, в целом, выглядел не совсем обжитым, некоторые комнаты заметно пустовали. Стайлз и близнецы быстро показали ему нижний этаж: провели через гостиную, зал, кухню и просторную игровую комнату, которая соединялась дверью с кабинетом Стайлза. По всему дому были расставлены рамки с семейными фотографиями, но ни на одном из всех снимков Дерек не нашел изображения женщины.

      — Вот такой наш дом! — пронзительно воскликнула Эрика, выбрасывая в стороны руки, когда они все собрались в зале. Стайлз с улыбкой смотрел на дочь, которая вертелась у Дерека на руках, обнимая его за шею.

      — У вас очень хороший дом, — заверил Дерек ее и Айзека, который смотрел на него снизу вверх большими голубыми глазами. Удовлетворенный тем, что дом Дереку понравился, мальчик кивнул и покинул безопасное место в тени ног своего отца, чтобы присоединиться к Скотту на диване. Дерек поставил Эрику на ноги, и та тоже поскакала к братьям.

      — Пойдем поставим пирог в холодильник, — Стайлз жестом указал на кухню, и Дерек, согласно кивнув, последовал за ним.

      Зайдя на кухню, Дерек почувствовал, как от запаха готового ужина во рту собирается слюна. Стайлз взял у него из рук пирог и, поставив его в холодильник, достал оттуда две бутылки пива. Дерек открыл одну и сделал большой глоток. Не притронувшись к своему пиву, Стайлз выжидающе посмотрел на Дерека, затем мотнул головой и ущипнул себя за переносицу. Дереку снова попалось на глаза отсутствие кольца на его обручальном пальце.

      — Пока Эрика заговаривала тебе уши во время вашей грандиозной экскурсии по дому, Айзек передал мне, что тебе сказал Скотт. Прости за это. Скотт... Ему в последнее время нелегко. — Стайлз сосредоточил внимание на движении своего большого пальца, которым он обрисовывал края пивной этикетки.

      — Все в порядке. Мне просто интересно, почему он меня так ненавидит. Я ничего не делал... — Дерек прервался, мысленно возвращаясь к их первой встрече. — Или сделал?

      На этих словах Стайлз поднял на него взгляд. Его глаза сузились, а брови беспокойно сошлись к переносице. Дерек напрягся и тут же смутился. Он не знал, его ли это слова так расстроили Стайлза, но было ясно, что он пробыл тут не больше десяти минут, а ужин уже шел коту под хвост.

      — Все это время ты только и делал, что относился к моим детям с добротой и пониманием. Дело не в тебе. Просто Скотт… Ему трудно, понимаешь — отпустить, — объяснил Стайлз. На какой-то момент его лицо стало жестким, а когда он вновь посмотрел на Дерека, в его глазах застыла слишком знакомая Дереку измотанная грусть. И пока Дерека успокаивало то, что Стайлз не держит на него зла, внутри все равно все сжало тисками. Он знал эту грусть — носил ее в себе постоянно. И ему отчаянно хотелось, чтобы это был первый и последний раз, когда он видел ее в глазах Стайлза.

 

****

 

      — Нравится? — спросил Стайлз, старательно пережевывая мясо и овощи. Это была уже третья порция горячего на его счету, и Дерек не мог себе вообразить, каким образом у Стайлза работает метаболизм. Он определенно недооценивал привычный рацион питания этого человека.

      — Невероятно вкусно, — прокомментировал Дерек, и мрачно добавил: — Я не ел тушеную говядину с тех пор, как был ребенком; мама готовила ее лучше всех. Однако эта точно на втором месте.

      Стайлз в очередной раз посмотрел на него с грустью во взгляде. Но не стал расспрашивать, и Дерек был ему за это благодарен. Ему не хотелось сейчас говорить о своей семье. Ужин шел хорошо, а этот разговор подождет другого раза.

      — Мистер Дерек, какая ваша любимая еда? — Айзек смотрел на него внимательно, словно пытался собрать пазл.

      — Щенки? Котята? Души младенцев? — саркастично вставил Скотт, но насмешка стерлась с его лица, как только он уловил ледяной взгляд отца.

      — Наверное, лазанья. Моя сестра готовит самую вкусную из всех вкусных в мире лазаний, — ответил Дерек Айзеку, проигнорировав подначки Скотта. — Возможно, в следующий раз уже я угощу вас ужином. Мы все вместе можем пойти в ресторан к моей сестре.

      Близнецы синхронно повернулись к отцу, на лицах обоих горело выражение энтузиазма и мольбы. Дерек им улыбнулся — он надеялся на то, что их заинтересует его предложение. Скотт продолжил молчать.

      — Похоже, нам просто придется согласиться. Ну, раз лазанья там самая вкусная из всех вкусных. — Стайлз широко улыбнулся Дереку. Дереку казалось, он может умереть от счастья в моменты, когда Стайлз ему улыбался.

      — Будет здорово. Лора будет рада с вами познакомиться, — с трудом выговорил Дерек, с полным ртом мяса и хлеба. — Она держит ресторан напротив полицейского участка.

      — Твоя сестра владеет «Голодным волком»? — глаза Стайлза округлились до размеров его тарелки. Дерек посмотрел на детей, и у всех троих было похожее выражение.

      — Да-а, наша семья владеет им уже много лет. Почему мне кажется, что это — важная новость?

      — Потому что это наше любимое место. И прежде, чем оно стало «нашим» любимым местом, оно было «моим», когда я был маленьким, — взволновано жестикулируя объяснил Стайлз.

      — Мистер Дерек, — драматично серьезно и отчаянно проговорила Эрика, — ты можешь угощать нас бесплатной едой. — Айзек согласно замотал головой.

      Дерек громко рассмеялся. Наконец-то, жизнь подкинула ему что-то в его пользу. Может, не все еще было потеряно.

 

****

 

      В конце ужина на стол был подан пирог, к всеобщему восторгу троих детей. Четверых, если считать Стайлза. Скотт воздержался от комментариев, и Дерека грела надежда, что он все-таки не является предметом ненависти подростка. Лора сделала удачный выбор, отослав его в гости с пряным яблочно-персиковым пирогом, который она совершенно точно испекла сама, — у Стилински он пошел на ура. Дерек будет благодарен ей до конца жизни.

      Когда порции пирога и легкая беседа о школе и о том, как работают автомобили (Айзека захватили истории Дерека на эту тему), подошли к концу, дети отправились по кроватям. Приняв это сигналом к окончанию вечера, Дерек потянулся к висевшей у двери куртке, но Стайлз перехватил его руку и утянул обратно на кухню — выпить кофе и доесть пирог.

      — Спасибо, — неуверенно начал Дерек, — я сто лет не ел домашней еды.

      — Брось. Я всегда готовлю слишком много, и я хотел отплатить тебе за то, что ты для меня сделал. Для нас. Это я должен тебя благодарить. Мне придется приготовить тебе тысячу ужинов, чтобы отплатить сполна.

      Стайлз легко рассмеялся и положил ладонь к Дереку на руку у локтя. Дерек улыбнулся в ответ, смутившись. Несмотря на его обыкновенную неприязнь к физическому проявлению чувств, сейчас ему было приятно, и у него вовсе не возникало желания отпрянуть от прикосновений Стайлза, напротив — он заметил, как непроизвольно льнет к его руке. Для Дерека это было в новинку. Он никогда особо не выносил чужих прикосновений. Эллисон временами удавалось затянуть его в объятия и поцеловать в щеку, иногда Дерек обнимал ее сам, но даже его собственная сестра уважала его границы — Лора знала, что существуют определенные вещи, которые ей делать просто не стоит. Но сейчас все было по-другому: Дерек жаждал этих касаний. Он не хотел отпрянуть, ему не казалось, что чужая кожа обжигает его. Его изумляло, насколько важным был для него этот фактически незнакомец.

      — Я просто хочу, чтобы вы все были целы, — почти шепотом сказал Дерек. Он смотрел Стайлзу в глаза, от прошлого страха и сомнений не осталось следа.

      Стайлз напрягся и быстро убрал руку. Дерек тут же подобрался, убрал со стола руки и опустил взгляд туда, где еще чувствовалось прикосновение Стайлза. Черт, все шло так хорошо. Почему ему нужно было взять и испортить все под самый конец?

      — Дерек, я хотел бы рассказать тебе кое-что, — Стайлз говорил так, словно мыслями был где-то далеко, — кое-что... о чем я больше никогда ни с кем не говорил. Не знаю, почему, но я тебе доверяю. Я хочу рассказать тебе о своей семье.

      Дерек кивнул, молча ожидая, когда Стайлз продолжит.

      — В тот день, когда я забирал из вашей мастерской «джип», Эрика подглядывала за тобой и Скоттом. Она слышала, что сказал тебе Скотт, и рассказала мне, когда мы вернулись домой, — говоря, Стайлз потирал рукой края кружки. — Мне было очень стыдно. Ты был совершенно незнакомым человеком, а мой ребенок в порыве плохого настроения выставил перед тобой напоказ мое грязное белье. Я не говорю о Хейли. Даже мой отец не знает всей истории. Скотт ненавидит меня, потому что считает, что я опустил руки. Он не знает, что я четыре года ждал, когда она вернется. Каждый день на протяжении четырех лет я просыпался в пустой постели и делал вид, что она просто куда-то уехала. Каждый день, четыре года, я накрывал стол на пятерых, в надежде, что она переступит порог. Я растил двух новорожденных близнецов, пахал на двух работах и пытался сделать так, чтобы Скотт не заметил, что его мама не собирается возвращаться. Четыре года панических приступов, бессонниц и изламывающей депрессии. Пришел день, когда я не смог больше ждать — мне нужно было двигаться дальше и помочь моим детям сделать то же самое.

      Я очень сильно люблю своих детей, Дерек. Барахтанье на месте и пустое ожидание ничего бы не решило, мне нужно было склеивать обрывки воедино. Я подал на развод, через шесть месяцев получил свидетельство, ушел с работы, сгреб до последнего цента все сбережения, погрузил всю свою жизнь в «джип» и переехал в город, в котором родился. Никто не спрашивал, что с нами случилось. Мне кажется, отец просто был рад, что я вернулся, рад был обнять своих внуков. Вместе с моей мачехой, они помогли мне переехать в старый отцовский дом, и с тех пор я работаю из дома и обучаю на дому близнецов. Но мне... так одиноко. Я люблю этих детей всем своим сердцем, Дерек, но меня убивает мысль о том, что я не могу быть для них и отцом и матерью одновременно. Черт возьми, Скотт, он — такой хороший мальчик. Он мне не родной биологически, но я люблю его не меньше, чем я люблю близнецов. Я усыновил его, когда женился на Хейли, и с тех пор он всегда был моим.

      Я — двадцатишестилетний одинокий отец, живущий в старом родительском доме с двумя пятилетними детьми и двенадцатилетним усыновленным сыном. Моя жена бросила семью спустя две недели после рождения двойни. Я жил в одиночестве и на пределе своих сил последние пять лет. А ты, — Стайлз плакал, слезы катились по его щекам, пока он продолжал говорить, — ты отнесся к моей семье с добротой, о существовании которой я практически забыл. Ты заплатил огромную сумму из своего кармана, чтобы починить машину, которую чинить был вовсе не обязан. Ты убил на этот гребаный «джип» две недели, когда он был готов уже через три дня. Фрэнк мне все рассказал. Он сказал, что ты приходил каждый день, что был в гараже уже до того, как приходил он, и оставался после его ухода. Ты меня даже не знаешь, и ты сделал для моей семьи больше, чем когда-либо делала моя бывшая жена.

      У Дерека не было слов. Стайлз плакал, закрыв лицо руками, а Дерек не знал, что делать. У него не было времени почувствовать облегчение от слов «бывшая жена», он не ощутил внезапную надежду на их со Стайлзом совместное будущее — он просто хотел обхватить Стайлза руками и прижать к себе. Ему хотелось обнять его до одури сильно и сказать, что он — замечательный отец и самый самоотверженный человек, которого Дерек когда-либо встречал. Он хотел ухватиться за этого мужчину и его семью и никогда их не отпускать. Впервые за долго время, Дереку хотелось забыть про свою рутину и стать для другого человека опорой. Карбюраторы, тормоза и двигатели — он знал, как их починить. Но он понятия не имел, с чего начать восстанавливать человека, сидящего напротив.

      — Ты не один, — надломлено прошептал Дерек. — Твои дети любят тебя. И когда они вырастут достаточно, чтобы понять, они оценят все, что ты сделал. Скотт будет благодарен за то, что у него такой сильный и бескорыстный отец. Эрика и Айзек будут признательны отцу, который самостоятельно их вырастил, бросил все... неважно где, и перевез своих троих детей туда, где, он знал, они смогут начать все сначала. Твои дети будут восхищаться тем, что ты смог им дать: хорошую жизнь, любящего родителя и возможность стать полноценными людьми. Ты не один, Стайлз. И ты никогда не будешь один.

      Дерек взял ладони Стайлза и отвел их от его лица. Он все еще плакал, его плечи подрагивали, а глаза были плотно закрыты. На короткий момент Дерек замешкался, а потом поднялся со стула и присел на корточки у Стайлза в ногах. Не сводя глаз с его лица, он ждал, пока Стайлз успокоится и посмотрит на него. Он был готов ждать всю ночь, если от него это потребуется. Через пару минут Сталз сделал глубокий вдох и медленно открыл глаза. Когда их взгляды встретились, Дерек сплел вместе их пальцы и сильнее сжал трясущиеся руки.

      — Эл-Эй, — выдавил Стайлз, икая от слез, — оттуда мы приехали. Из Лос-Анджелеса.

      Он выглядел таким маленьким и сломленным — совсем не похожим на того энергичного и улыбающегося человека, каким его привык видеть Дерек. Дерек не знал, как заделать трещины, но он был уверен, что будет стараться изо всех подвластных ему сил сделать все, чтобы не дать Стайлзу распасться на части. В этот момент, склонив колени на кухонном полу, Дерек был уверен в трех вещах. Первая — он сделает все, что только можно будет сделать, чтобы помочь Стайлзу и его детям. Вторая — он запрет свои чувства на замок, чтобы не дать им встать у него на пути. Третья — он был оголтело, до боли влюблен в этого прекрасного, разбитого мужчину, сжимающего в своих руках его ладони — и его сердце.


	4. Выстроен из камня

_Дерек бежал. Ноги бились о землю, с трудом неся его через заповедник. Было трудно дышать: каждый тяжелый вздох раздирал грудь так, что, казалось, вот-вот переломит ребра, а в легкие попадало все больше и больше дыма. У него не было сил, мышцы в ногах молили остановиться, но запах гари толкал вперед. Он надрывался, продолжал двигаться на пределе, но, вопреки всем его усилиям, цель не становилась ближе – он как будто бежал на месте, увязая ступнями в песке. Еще немного, и он рухнет без сил, но с тех пор, как он начал бежать, дом не стал ближе._

_Тишину леса разорвали крики. Кусая себя за щеки, Дерек собрал последние силы и неистово ринулся на звук. Рот наполнился вкусом крови, но его охватило безумие: крики били по нему током, тянули вперед, вопреки изможденности тела. Наконец, он смог разглядеть дым и лижущие черноту неба языки пламени — он достиг низины холма, на котором стоял дом._

_Женщина — ее смех раздался громко и заливисто. И вдруг она позвала его по имени._

_— Дерек, малыш, — сладко пропела она, — где ты был?_

_Он кинулся на склон, начал карабкаться, давясь отчаянными всхлипами, и каждый вздох отдавался в его легких судорожным скрипом. Не успел он достичь пика, как земля под ногами осыпалась, превратившись в сжимающуюся тьму. Криками взывая к матери, он падал в пустоту. Женщина не прекращала смеяться._

 

      Дерек рывком поднялся на кровати — тело резко содрогнулось, выбрасывая его из сна, где он падал. Он весь вспотел и жадно, давясь, глотал ртом воздух, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Во время сна он начал плакать и наяву, и, проведя языком по израненной щеке, обнаружил, что привкус крови тоже был настоящим.

      Кошмар всегда был одним и тем же: он отчаянно пытался достичь старого родительского дома, но никогда не мог успеть вовремя. Всего за ночь одна из самых больших и выдающихся семей города превратилась в семью из трех. С тех пор прошло шестнадцать лет. Шестнадцать лет кошмаров и пепла.

      Зная, что уснуть ему уже больше не удастся, Дерек откинул простыни и доковылял до душа. Он включил воду, повернув индикатор почти до упора влево, — его предпочтительная ледяная температура — и начал с силой тереть свое тело, пытаясь, насколько возможно, согнать с себя сон и освободить кожу от мнимого пепла. Даже если этот сон заставил его напрячься сильнее обычного, он старался на этом не зацикливаться.

      Чувствуя, как кожа немного саднит, но все же ощущая себя свежее, Дерек вышел из душа, смирившись с тем неизбежным фактом, что новый день начался.

 

****

 

 

      Последнюю неделю или около того Дерек с головой ушел в работу. Со Стайлзом он не разговаривал с того самого ужина, однако проигрывал тот вечер у себя в голове раз за разом по кругу. Тогда Стайлз в конце концов перестал плакать, но рук Дерека не отпустил. Затем, шмыгая носом и трясясь, он поднялся со стула и проводил Дерека до двери. Он не мог смотреть ему в глаза, повесил голову и упорно не сводил взгляда с пола. Дерек пытался было его успокоить, но Стайлз прервал его с порога разбитым: «Доброй ночи».

      Дерек не знал, что делать, поэтому с тех пор не звонил и не останавливался у дома Стилински, как бы Лора его ни подначивала. Он знал Стайлза недостаточно хорошо, чтобы заходить к нему в гости и проверять, как он там. Дерек считал, самое лучшее, что он мог сделать для них обоих — это оставить Стайлза на время в покое. Он мог дождаться, когда Стайлз сам придет к нему, а пока он будет довольствоваться своей рутиной. Поэтому он делал то, что у него получалось лучше всего — избегал проблему. Однажды он даже видел Стайлза со Скоттом в магазине. Сбежав в вино-водочный отдел, там он даждался, пока они не ушли. Избегание и монотонная рутина — это его механизмы адаптации. Работа в гараже, дом, еда на заказ, Эллисон, сон. Повторить.

      Дерек прибыл на работу в свое обычное время. Он приходил в гараж немного раньше всех остальных и наслаждался утренней тишиной. Маленький зеленый "аккорд" ждал замены масла, и Дерек надеялся управиться с ним до вечера. Он хотел побыстрей разобраться со всей работой, потому что сегодня ему предстояло забрать из школы Эллисон. К этой части своего распорядка он был рад вернуться. Семья всегда помогала ему расслабиться — даже Лора, несмотря на свойственную ей требовательность и умение доводить до ручки. Эллисон была утешительным постоянством в его жизни, и он гордился тем, что был способен научить ее чему-то, что могло пригодиться ей в будущем. Сегодня в углу ее дожидался «форд» 99-го года — Дерек хотел убедиться, что она не отбилась от рук, и планировал ее немного проверить.

      Примерно через двадцать минут Дерек услышал, как открылась входная дверь, и в тишине раздались отдаленные шаги. Он еле заметно улыбнулся, когда из-за двери высунулась голова Фрэнка, и тот прохрипел: «Доброе утро». Буркнув ответное приветствие, Дерек продолжил возиться с «аккордом», но вскоре его работу прервала подъехавшая на заднюю парковку полицейская машина. Из нее вышел мужчина в форме и, слегка прихрамывая, направился прямиком к нему. Мужчина улыбнулся и неловко помахал рукой, тут же опустив ее на кобуру, — скорее из привычки, чем ради устрашения — но Дерек все равно инстинктивно напрягся.

      — Это вы, эм, Дерек? — сбивчиво поинтересовался офицер. — Дерек Хэйл?

      — Чем я могу вам помочь? — немного настороженно ответил Дерек. Теперь, когда полицейский стоял рядом, было очевидно, что это — шериф. Дерек отчаянно перебирал в голове причины, по которым он мог понадобиться шерифу в десять утра на рабочем месте. Проблемы у Лоры? У Эллисон? Крис вернулся и навредил кому-то из его девочек? Кто-то вломился к нему в дом? Все варианты оставляли скручивающее внутренности чувство паники, которое Дерек изо всех сил старался подавить.

      От шерифа, видимо, не ускользнула его взвинченность, поэтому он протянул руку и похлопал Дерека по спине. — Не волнуйтесь, с вами нет никаких проблем, мне просто нужно подлатать одну из моих патрульных машин, и мне вас очень рекомендовали, — шериф по-доброму улыбнулся и, сжав напоследок Дереку плечо, встал, скрестив на груди руки. — Я — отец Стайлза. Он пригонял сюда свой «джип» пару недель назад?

      Дерек облегченно выдохнул и согласно кивнул. Он был уверен, что фамилия Стайлза была ему знакома — Дерек вырос в этом городе и слышал о шерифе Стилински еще с малых лет. Его, на самом деле, удивило, что шериф до сих пор состоял на службе. Хороший человек, добрый и справедливый, он помог Дереку и Лоре во время пожара. Дерек помнит, как сидел тогда в его кабинете, а шериф принес ему одеяло с Бэтменом и тарелку супа, подогретого в офисной микроволновке. Когда Стайлз впервые оказался у них в гараже, у Дерека было слабое чувство, что эти двое как-то связаны между собой. Было что-то общее в их улыбках и в том, как они себя преподносили.

      Они обговорили детали, после чего Дерек загнал машину внутрь. Развал-схождение было сбито к чертям, и он пообещал шерифу управиться за пару-тройку дней. Все то время, что Дерек занимался машиной, а потом и выпиской квитанции, он чувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Спустя несколько минут висящей тишины, шериф заговорил:

      — Послушайте, Дерек, Стайлз рассказал мне о том, что вы для него сделали, с «джипом» и вообще. Я хотел бы сказать вам «спасибо». Жизнь была не очень добра к моему мальчику, и я ценю ваш поступок.

      Дерек так и знал, что этого стоило ожидать. Господи, знай он раньше, что помощь Стайлзу привлечет столько лишнего внимания, то дважды бы подумал прежде, чем делать. «И все равно бы сделал», — жалко подытожил мозг.

      Повернувшись к шерифу, Дерек стиснул зубы и скрестил на груди руки.

      — Не за что. Я знаю, каково это — растить детей в одиночку, — выдавил он из себя, предпочтя не упоминать о том, что о семейном положении Стайлза узнал уже после того, как починил машину.

      — У вас есть дети? — настороженно, но с явной толикой любопытства спросил шериф.

      — У моей сестры. Ее дочь одного возраста со Скоттом.

      — Верно-верно, дочка Лоры. Чудесная Эллисон Хэйл. Скотт упоминал о ней раз или три, хорошая девочка, — шериф Стилински усмехнулся.

      Вот же пацан, а? У него, и вправду, с увлечениями все было не лучше, чем у Дерека.

      — Не буду дальше отвлекать вас от работы. Мне нужно возвращаться в участок, мой помощник ждет меня на фронтовой стоянке, — он остановился, задумчиво взглянул на Дерека и добавил: — Просто хотел вас поблагодарить. За то, что вы сделали.

      Дерек снова кивнул.

      — Будь добр к моему сыну. Его раны еще не затянулись, но придет время, и он с этим справится.

      Прежде, чем Дерек смог покраснеть или прозаикаться вслух вопросом, шериф Стилински скрылся за дверью.

 

****

 

 

      Забрав Эллисон из школы, Дерек решил по пути домой заехать в ресторан к Лоре, однако он уже начинал жалеть об этом своем решении. Спокойный обед очень быстро стал набирать обороты и превращаться в допрос. Лора хваталась за каждую возможность, которая позволяла ей еще глубже закопаться в личную жизнь Дерека — привычки старшей сестры искоренялись с трудом. Эллисон, однако, необычно молчалива на протяжении всей беседы, но Дерек видел, как она прикрывала ладошкой улыбку. Предательница.

      — Он рассказал о тебе своему па-а-апе? — проворковала Лора. Она облокачивалась на стойку, уместив подбородок на раскрытых ладонях. Дерек, как всегда, недовольно хмурился.

      — Он поблагодарил меня за, эм, «джип», — промямлил Дерек. — И он сказал… Ну, для Стайлза… Он попросил меня отнестись к нему с добротой?

      Последние слова приобрели скорее вопросительную интонацию, а его голос совершенно точно не надломился — у него просто запершило в горле, вот и все. Он все еще пытался понять, что шериф хотел этим сказать. Фраза явно звучала как: «Позаботься о нем», и имела весьма расплывчатый смысл. Дерек не знал, что думать. Намекал ли шериф на что-то? Нужна ли Стайлзу забота? Давал ли он тем самым разрешение Дереку стать частью жизни семьи Стилински? Черт. Дерек не зациклился на этой долбаной фразе, абсолютно точно нет — пусть она и звучала у него в голове как заевшая пластинка. Ну просто, если серьезно, что это вообще могло значить?

      — Господи боже, Дерек. Да это же умилительно. Не говори мне, что теперь у тебя есть папочкино благословение, и ты можешь свободно запрыгнуть на его сына.

      — Лора, следи за языком. Твоя дочь тебя слышит.

Они обе одинаково пожали плечами, и Лора наклонилась к Эллисон, чтобы наградить ее неприлично громким поцелуем в щеку. Девчонки начали дурачиться и пронзительно смеяться на фоне громких поцелуев, а Дерек вернулся к своему бургеру.

      За его спиной зазвенели колокольчики, задетые открывшейся дверью, и следом раздалось уже знакомое ему хихаканье.

      — Тише, Эрика, он нас услышит, — Айзек старался говорить шепотом, но умудрился, скорее, очень громко прошипеть.

      Мелкие шажки превратились в бег и замерли точно у Дерека за спиной. Прежде, чем он смог повернуться и притворно зарычать на девочку, вокруг его талии обвились маленькие ручонки. Он попытался обернуться, но выиграл себе лишь задорный взвизг и смех. Колокольчики над дверью зазвенели снова.

      — Эрика! Серьезно? — сдавленно выкрикнул Стайлз, явно запыхавшись. — Прошу тебя, отойди от незнакомого человека.

      Дереку наконец удалось взять Эрику на руки и встать со стула, стараясь удержать машущего руками ребенка (еще одна черта, унаследованная от ее отца). Узнав Дерека, Стайлз замер на полушаге, округлив глаза. За его спиной в двери показался Скотт. Дерек ощутимо напрягся, уловив на лице Стайлза панику — он не знал, какого рода приветствие от него ожидал, но уж точно не такого. Эрика сползла на пол, не отпуская его руки, даже когда встала на ноги, а он не знал, что делать, поэтому недвижно стоял на месте, пока Эрика мотала их соединенными руками из стороны в сторону. Они со Стайлзом так и замерли, безмолвно уткнувшись друг в друга взглядами, пока Лора не кашлянула за стойкой.

      — Хотите присоединиться к нам на обед? — она широко улыбнулась всем гостям, стоя, уперев одну руку в бедро и держа во второй кофейный чайник, и затем подмигнула Айзеку, который как всегда цеплялся за отцовскую ногу. На лице Стайлза заиграл румянец. Он с трудом оторвал взгляд от лица Дерека, кивнул и слабо улыбнулся — скорее еле приподнял кончики губ.

       — Присаживайтесь здесь, за стойкой, — приветливо пригласила Лора, раскладывая меню и салфетки на четыре места справа от Эллисон.

      Эллисон помахала Скотту и похлопала по свободному месту слева от себя. Глаза Скотта округлились и рот, тоже, стал напоминать большую «О». Он остолбенело помахал в ответ и поспешил занять предложенное место, полностью игнорируя нахмуренные брови Дерека. Устроившись, он робко глянул на Эллисон и тут же скрылся за меню. Эллисон, отдать ей должное, усмехнулась и опустила глаза на свой сэндвич. Тем временем Дерек со Стайлзом не спеша двигались к стойке, каждый в компании одного из близнецов.

      — Ну, выходит у нас обеденное свидание, — поддразнила Лора, показывая Эллисон язык, на что та лишь сердито глянула в ответ. Дерек начинал замечать, где проявляется их родство.

      Его радость, однако, прекратилась как только он понял, что Эллисон переиграла места: его тарелка теперь стояла справа от нее, а слева сидел Скотт, что вынуждало Дерека сесть рядом со Стайлзом. «Вот же предательница».

      Стайлз удостоверился, что сев, он никак не заденет Дерека, — извернулся так, чтобы отклониться в другую сторону, а Эрика, не поддержав негласной политики «Вшивый Дерек», взобралась обратно к нему на колени, и, откинувшись на его грудь, стала таскать с его тарелки жареную картошку. Дерека слишком поглотило волнение от всей этой ситуации, чтобы позволить себе хоть как-то возмутиться. Он слышал, как на телефоне Эллисон несколько раз щелкнула камера.

 

****

 

 

      — Козюля, перестать воровать у мистера Дерека еду. Слезай, мы закажем тебе отдельно, — сказал Стайлз, уткнувшись носом в меню.

      — Все нормально. Мы разделим мою порцию, пока ее на подходе, — Дерек в упор смотрел на профиль Стайлза, надеясь при этом не выглядеть озабоченным придурком. Его напрягало то, как отстраненно Стайлз держался, и он не знал, что сделать, чтобы это прекратить.

      Стайлз кинул на него мимолетный взгляд и ответил:

      — Я не хочу, чтобы она привыкала есть, сидя на коленях у посторонних людей.

      Дерек вздернул на это бровь. Замечание Стайлза ранило его сильнее, чем хотелось бы признавать. Посторонний? Вот так, значит? Он, конечно, не считал их лучшими друзьями, но не думал, что они остановились на чужих. Он насупился и, сняв Эрику с колен, поднялся на ноги. Стайлз отложил меню, но упорно продолжил смотреть в другую сторону. Дереку нужно было скрыться, прежде чем он выдаст что-нибудь глупое. Лора наградила его рассерженным взглядом, но он лишь кинул что-то про визит в уборную и быстро покинул комнату.

      Закрыв за собой дверь в туалет, он уперся руками в раковину и попытался успокоиться. Что он творит? Почему он так взвинчен? Он понимал, что подобные вещи требуют времени. У Дерека самого было достаточно эмоционального багажа, чтобы знать, как болезненно трудно открываться другому человеку; сколько сил нужно, чтобы построить новые отношения. Кто мог сравниться с Дереком в плане искореженных эмоций — он, буквально, в приступе паники и обиды забаррикадировался в туалете ресторана своей сестры и решил, что останется здесь дожидаться, когда Стилински уйдут.

      — Дерек? — Стайлз негромко постучал в дверь. Дерек выругался и состроил гримасу своему отражению. Может, если он будет вести себя очень тихо…

      — Дерек? Я знаю, что ты прячешься там. Пожалуйста, открой дверь, — уговоры Стайлза звучали одновременно раздраженно и обеспокоенно. К тому же, вау, Стайлз его упрашивал. Может вся эта ситуация стать еще унизительней? Дерек обреченно вздохнул и открыл дверь.

 

****

 

 

      — Ха. Я знал, что ты не на белом друге тут сидишь, — съязвил Стайлз, криво улыбнувшись. Он теребил пальцами края толстовки, а, подняв взгляд на Дерека, принялся за свою обычную привычку жевать нижнюю губу.

      — Прости, я прос… — начал Дерек, но Стайлз не стал слушать, протолкнувшись мимо него в комнату и вставив свое слово.

      — Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Черт, такое чувство, что я говорю это каждый раз, когда тебя вижу.

      Загнанный в угол в тесном пространстве, Дерек потерял все пути к отступлению. Несколько минут они неловко стояли в противоположных углах маленькой комнаты, молча оценивая друг друга, пока Стайлз со свистом не выдохнул и опустился на закрытый унитаз. Дерек прислонился к раковине, намереваясь держаться собрано и спокойно. «Ага, удачи».

      — Итак… Про этого слона в комнате, — начал издалека Стайлз. Их еле начавшийся разговор уже превышал все пределы неловкости. Дерек пытался прожечь взглядом дыру в кривой плитке на полу.

      — На прошлой неделе я немного… С моей стороны было неправильно вываливать все это на тебя. Этот ужин должен был быть моей благодарностью, черт бы его побрал, — Стайлз смотрел в потолок, уцепившись обеими руками за шею. Он выглядел ужасно. — Мне было так стыдно. До сих пор стыдно. Я хотел позвонить, но не хотел, чтобы ты считал меня уж совсем безнадежным. Я ждал, что позвонишь ты, но думал, возможно, для тебя это все оказалось… слишком ошеломительно. Я не знал, что делать. Мне кажется, я видел тебя в магазине в прошлую пятницу? Но потом я повернулся, чтобы поздороваться, а тебя уже не было, — Дерек раздумывал, сможет ли он залезть в раковину и спустить себя в слив, чтобы уже с концами. «Нахер такую жизнь».

      — Я клянусь, я не всегда такой жалкий. В любом случае, я не думал тебя избегать… Мне просто было до ужаса стыдно, что у меня прямо на твоих глазах буквально случился нервный срыв. Я не знал, что тебе сказать. И с Эрикой только что — я не хотел ничего… Я даже не понял… — Стайлз споткнулся на словах и покраснел. — Господи, я не умею это делать. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что я тебя не отпугнул, — он со шлепком закрыл ладонями лицо.

      Дерек резко поднял глаза, недоуменно приоткрыв рот. Как будто Стайлз обязан был извиняться за то, что ему нужно время. Единственное, за что ему следовало бы извиниться, так это за задравшуюся на спине футболку, оголившую в просвете полоску кожи. И за то, что кусает губы. И за огромные руки, которые Дереку просто необходимо почувствовать на себе. «Прямо сейчас. О, господи». Дерек снова отвлекся.

      — Тебе не нужно извиняться, я все понимаю, — поторопился заверить Дерек. — Я знаю, каково это — бояться раскрыться перед другими людьми, но хотеть поделиться с кем-то своей ношей.

      — Если от моих слов тебе станет легче, — уже тише признался он, — я хотел бы быть таким же смелым, как ты.

      Стайлз изумленно смотрел на него, открыв рот и спустив на колени руки. Осторожно скрываемая нервозность полностью исчезла, и теперь румянец завладел его щеками, кончиками ушей и медленно сползал вниз по шее. «Если его брови продолжат двигаться вверх, — отметил Дерек, — они встретятся с затылком».

      Внезапно Дерек больше не мог стоять смирно, ему нужно было донести мысль прежде, чем Стайлз успеет что-нибудь сказать. Сам не до конца осознавая свои действия, он шагнул вперед и остановился прямо напротив него. Ему хотелось положить ладонь к Стайлзу на плечо, коснуться его руки — это казалось так просто, когда сам Стайлз или Лора делали это — но его рука отказывалась двигаться. Пальцы предательски дернулись, и он замер.

      «К черту», — решил он. Столько времени он закрывался ото всех. Столько времени чувствовал, как при каждом малейшем касании чужих людей его кожа хотела вывернуться наизнанку. Без малого шестнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как он добровольно прикасался к кому-то. Но он хотел сделать это сейчас, этот момент был в его руках. Пусть в пекло идут все года межличностных проблем, он дотронется до этого человека и не ощутит себя в эпицентре горящего пламени.

      Аккуратно, он обхватил ладонями лицо Стайлза, давая им обоим шанс передумать. Стайлз медленно оторвал взгляд от груди Дерека и встретился им с его зелеными глазами. Никто из них не отпрянул.

      Внутри у Дерека бушевал ураган, но тепло щек Стайлза стерло все опасения. То, что происходило сейчас, было правильно. В этом прикосновении не было ничего обыденного и платонического — это прикосновение не было дружеским. Назад пути нет.

      — Если тебе от этого станет легче, — шепотом повторил Дерек, — я бы мог слушать тебя всю ночь.

      Стайлз громко сглотнул и провел языком по нижней губе, не отводя взгляда от глаз Дерека. Это был их момент истины. Все чувства Дерека за последний месяц зависели от того, что произойдет сейчас. Он нуждался в каком-то подтверждении, что все это не происходит впустую.

      Стайлз накрыл одну из ладоней Дерека своей и, закусив губу, опустил глаза вниз. Сердце Дерека разрывалось безумной какофонией ударов, грозясь проломить грудную клетку. Ему хотелось плакать или смеяться или…

      Он рванулся вперед, впиваясь в рот Стайлза поцелуем так сильно, что в какой-то момент их зубы ударились друг о друга, но Стайлзу, казалось, было все равно — он отвечал на желание Дерека своим собственным безумством. Дерек был готов умереть. Губы Стайлза, теплые и слегка потрескавшиеся, без доли сомнения двигались в унисон с его.

      Они замешкались на мгновение: Стайлз обвил руками шею Дерека, а Дерек, обхватив одной рукой Стайлза за талию, а другой подцепив его ногу, неуклюже поднял его с унитаза и далеко не нежным рывком опустил на стойку с раковиной. Тут же обхватив ногами его талию, Стайлз полностью завладел верхней губой Дерека и аккуратно укусил. И несмотря на то, что все это происходило в тесном туалете, поцелуй был всем, о чем Дерек мечтал. Он легко провел языком по нижней губе Стайлза, вызвав ощутимые мурашки, и, отпрянув, начал усыпать его губы и подбородок мелкими поцелуями. Проведя носом вдоль скулы Стаилза, он наградил маленьким поцелуем каждую из родинок, раскинутых по его щекам.

      Внезапно Стайлз напрягся и отпрянул.

      — Мы целуемся в туалете, — с придыханием констатировал он, — пока твои сестра и племянница смотрят за моими детьми.

      Дерек вскинул бровь и отодвинулся дальше, чтобы лучше посмотреть на мужчину перед собой. Волосы Стайлза растрепались, глаза были дикими, а губы красными, красным же залились и места на шее и щеках, где Дерек оставил следы своей щетиной. Стайлз выглядел прекрасно… и был в ужасе.

      — Я не должен был… О, боже мой. Я не могу. Это, — его голос надорвался, — это была ошибка.

      Он оттолкнул Дерека от себя и поспешно слез с раковины, в его глазах застыли слезы. Дерек пытался его остановить, пытался спасти момент, который рушился прямо у него на глазах, но Стайлз, спотыкаясь и растирая ладонями лицо, пробирался к двери.

      — Стайлз, подожди, пожалуйста, — пришла очередь Дерека умолять. Он вытянул руку, но сам не понимал, за чем конкретно он тянется.

       — Прости.

      И он снова остался в туалете один.


	5. Место, где я не чувствую себя одиноким

     — Ладно, смотри, ты решился, ты приложил усилия, вышло не совсем так, как ты рассчитывал, — Лора надеялась подбодрить, но, на взгляд Дерека, по своей цели она слегка промахивалась.

      — И каким образом мне должно стать от этого легче? — буркнул Дерек. Он лежал на диване, свесив вниз ноги и умостив голову на коленях у Эллисон. Она легко перебирала ему волосы, пока он пытался — безуспешно — дуться на Лору. Пальцы Эллисон чересчур умиротворяли. Нужно будет провести с ней беседу на предмет выбора сторон.

      — Я вообще-то не закончила, — отчитала его Лора. — Я вела к тому, что пусть все и не обернулось так, как ты надеялся, у тебя все еще есть возможность что-нибудь сделать. Ты должен дать ему понять, как ты ко всему этому относишься, что творится в этой твоей голове. Дерек, ты сохнешь по нему. В прямом смысле, сохнешь. Уже месяца два, не меньше, — Лора выделила «сохнешь», сморщившись и скривившись, словно это было что-то противно-невкусное.

      — Медведь, — ласково позвала Эллисон, обхватив его голову с обеих сторон, — мне кажется, тебе надо пойти к мистеру Стилински домой и рассказать ему, что ты чувствуешь. Может быть, он тоже сейчас с ума сходит.

      Дерек посмотрел в ее большие карие глаза, наполненные в равной степени беспокойством и смешинкой, и состроил хмурую мину. Эллисон рассмеялась и растянула пальцами кончики его губ в улыбку. Дерек сдался этому смеху и этому треклятому прозвищу. Всем силам есть предел перед лицом милых племянниц.

      — Дерек, пожалуйста, — Лора нечасто прибегала к мольбе. Ее голос звучал искренне, и с серьезным лицом она наклонилась с другого конца дивана и взяла его за руки. — Сделай это. Давай. Чтобы не жалеть потом.

 

****

 

 

      Вернувшись с обеденного перерыва, который Дерек провел с семьей, он принялся за недельные отчетности. Внезапно офисная дверь распахнулась настежь. Подняв прикрытые очками глаза, Дерек обнаружил в дверях Скотта. Мальчик весь раскраснелся, вспотел и выглядел одновременно смущено и взбешенно — что Дерек до этого момент считал невозможным.

      — Дерек, могу я, хах, поговорит с тобой? — запыхавшись, заговорил Скотт.

      — Что случилось? — Дерек отложил в сторону очки и медленно поднялся из-за стола. Что-то серьезное должно было произойти, чтобы Скотт пришел к нему в гараж. Дерек подумал взять Скотта за плечо, но это казалось таким неестественным, поэтому он просто предложил мальчику сесть на стул. Скотт отрицательно замотал головой и взлохматил свои и без того взъерошенные волосы. Он прикусил губу, хмуро уставился в пол, а потом сделал глубокий вдох.

      — Ты должен это исправить, — обреченно выдавил из себя он.

      Дерек понятия не имел, о чем он говорит. Тогда Скотт посмотрел ему в глаза и прорычал от досады. Обе его руки взметнулись вверх, и он потер ладонями глаза. Жест настолько напоминал Стаилза, что у Дерека все сжалось внутри.

      — Я не знаю, что случилось, но тебе надо это исправить! — Скотт повысил голос, не убирая рук от лица. Выглядело так, будто он дрожит. — Мой отец… Он в ужасном состоянии. Он не слушает меня, и я не знаю, что делать. Он так расстроен, и я не… Я подумал, может… Пожалуйста, просто исправь все это.

      Скотт опустил руки, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека, и шмыгнул носом. Его глаза покраснели и слезились, и он так сильно старался не плакать, что его плечи тряслись от напряжения. Дереку ужасно хотелось успокоить этого мальчишку. Подавив инстинкт, говорящий ему отойти и спрятать руки в карманы, он поднял руку и осторожно положил ее к Скотту на плечо.

      Прикосновение вышло топорным и неуклюжим, но Скотт все равно заметно расслабился. Он подавился всхлипом и буквально упал к Дереку на грудь. Дерек не знал, как себя вести — до этого дня Скотт либо кидался в его сторону оскорблениями, либо просто его избегал — поэтому, боясь сделать что-то еще, он просто стоял и легко похлопывал Скотта по спине.

      — Я попытаюсь, — шепотом проговорил он. — Обещаю, я попытаюсь.

 

****

 

 

      Стаилз пытался сконцентрироваться на дневниках с картинками, которые он давал близнецам в качестве задания на этой неделе. Ему еще предстояло проверить несколько работ для профессора из местного колледжа, где он подрабатывал ассистентом. Работа по большей части отводила его мысли от катастрофы, которой обернулся совместный семейный обед Стилински и Хэйлов.

      Последние пару дней прошли как в аду: близнецы не переставали пререкаться, а Скотт слонялся за ним словно тень. Стаилз понимал, что Скотт хотел как лучше, но он не подпускал его близко. Не хватало, чтобы помимо своих эмоциональных проблем подросток взвалил на себя еще и отцовские.

      Нынешнее утро выдалось особенно отвратным. Впервые за все время он накричал на Скотта. Как только слова сорвались с языка, Стаилз мгновенно пожелал вернуть их обратно. Скотт весь помрачнел и, прежде чем Стаилз успел проронить хоть слово, выбежал за дверь и схватился за велик. Эрика отказывалась говорить с ним при любых обстоятельствах, кроме тех моментов, когда обзывала его какашкой, а Айзек проревел целый час.

      В итоге, теперь он кисло сидел на полу в зале, пока близнецы раскрашивали неподалеку: Эрика резкими зигзагами и закорючками, Айзек — плавными линиями и очертаниями. В дверь позвонили, и Стаилз подскочил на ноги в надежде, что Скотт достаточно остыл, чтобы выслушать его извинения.

      — Скотт, я так… — он резко прервался, практически пискнув от удивления. Позади Скотта стоял Дерек, бережно прислоняя к стене синий велик. Скотт не поднимал глаз, решив сосредоточить грозный взгляд на придверном коврике, а когда Стаилз потянулся его обнять, резко увернулся и протолкнулся в дом. Было слышно, как он забежал по лестнице, а через пару мгновений наверху громко хлопнула дверь. Последовавшая тишина оказалась мучительной.

      — Ты тоже поцеловал меня, — внезапно выдал Дерек. — Я почувствовал. Я поцеловал тебя первым, но ты поцеловал меня в ответ.

      Стаилз, который отвернулся от двери, когда Скотт забежал внутрь, моментально дернулся обратно. Он посмотрел на обиженное лицо Дерека, на поджатые в тонкую линию губы и не смог придумать ни одной фразы, которая бы заставила это выражение исчезнуть. Впервые он растерял все свои слова. Он злился на Дерека за то, что тот поднял эту тему. За то, что стоял здесь, сейчас, у него на пороге. За то, что оказался тем, к кому пошел Скотт.

      — Я не хотел, — едко выплюнул он, но тут же сам ощутил тяжесть лжи на языке. — Это была ошибка.

      Он услышал изумленный, сбивчивый вздох Дерека, но, когда поднял глаза, встретился лишь с непроницаемой маской. «Двойной зачет по дурным словам в адрес тех, кто тебе дорог. Молодцом, Стилиски».

      Стаилз закусил щеки так сильно, что почувствовал во рту кровь. Он надеялся, что после этих слов Дерек оставит все как есть и просто уйдет, но какая-то часть в нем все равно желала, чтобы тот ткнул его мордой в его же вранье. Когда Дерек покачал головой и, развернувшись, зашагал к машине, Стаилз мысленно возликовал победе. Он закрыл дверь и рухнул на нее всем телом, разом выпустив воздух, который разрывал легкие все это время. Теперь, когда мысли прояснились, что-то внутри него тихонько взвыло. В какой-то мере его расстроило, что Дерек так просто сдался. «Но ведь ты этого и хотел, а?» — его сознание сегодня пребывало в особо ехидном настроении.

      Однако его праздник жалости к себе был немедленно прерван настойчивым стуком. Близнецы выглянули из-за угла, потревоженные всеобщей сумятицей, и Стаилз поспешил разогнать их и занять приготовленным на день заданием по математике. Стук начал набирать обороты, и Стаилз, спотыкаясь, добежал до двери, чтобы открыть ее снова.

      — Нет. Ты не можешь так поступать, — сквозь зубы процедил с порога Дерек. — Ты не в праве приглашать меня в свою жизнь, просить меня поддержать тебя, а потом просто закрыть передо мной дверь, — Дерек сделал большой уверенный шаг вперед и уперся рукой в дверной косяк.

      — Я не просил тебя ничего для меня делать! — Стаилз чувствовал, как бешено колотится его сердце, грозясь выскочить из груди. Он был на грани панической атаки, но просто не мог заставить себя вытолкнуть Дерека за порог. Ему нужно было услышать остальное.

      — Я не поведусь на твою политику с лозунгом: «Я не заслуживаю счастья». Я не собираюсь сдаваться и уходить только потому, что тебе хочется окунуться в ненависть к себе и подорвать это — чем бы оно ни было, — Дерек помотал рукой между ними и сделал еще один шаг вперед. Стаилз не шелохнулся. Застыв на месте, он ответил на пронизывающий взгляд Дерека.

      — Если ты честно скажешь мне, что жалеешь о том, что случилось в этом гребаном туалете — я уйду.

      Стаилз сглотнул подбирающуюся к горлу панику. Он не отступит перед впивающимся в него дерзким взглядом. Собравшись с духом, он продолжил стоять на месте, даже когда Дерек поднес руку к его лицу.

      — Если ты можешь в открытую посмотреть мне в глаза и сказать, что не хочешь меня так же, как я хочу тебя — даю слово, я сяду в машину и уеду.

      — Что если, — прохрипел Стаилз, его горло внезапно стало суше чертовой Сахары, — что если я не могу?

      В улыбке Дерека было столько тепла и терзающей надежды, что в какой-то момент Стаилзу пришлось перестать смотреть. Крепко зажмурив глаза, он боролся с каждым инстинктом, толкающим его прижаться к теплу чужой ладони на своей шее. Он практически перестал дышать, когда вторая рука коснулась его лица с другой стороны. «Почему я сопротивляюсь? Что я вообще творю?»

      — Я не уверен, что оправился достаточно, чтобы снова быть с кем-то.

      «Дерек заслуживает это услышать», — решил Стаилз. Он открыл глаза и нашел Дерека гораздо ближе к себе, чем раньше. Он судорожно втянул легкими воздух. Господи, да Дерек даже не выглядел настоящим. Большие золотисто-зеленые глаза, теплые и ясные, неотрывно впивались в него острым взглядом, который был на удивление любящим. А эти густые темные брови снова хмурились, и Стаилзу до ужаса хотелось взять и разгладить складку между ними большим пальцем. До него не сразу дошло, что руки на самом деле поддались его желанию, и осознание заставило его замереть.

      — Я не уверен, что смогу быть для тебя чем-то стоящим, — Стаилз старался не выдавать наружу то, как устало и разбито чувствовал себя внутри.

      — Я ничем не прошу тебя быть, — тихо ответил Дерек. Черты его лица стали мягче под чужими руками.

      Его слова растопили что-то внутри Стаилза. Он все еще боялся. Ему казалось, он стоит на краю обрыва, у которого не видно дна. Он не любил не видеть, что впереди. Ужасные вещи случаются, когда ты шагаешь наобум. Стаилз предпочитал предсказуемость и надежность, предпочитал знать, во что себя втягивает. Но когда Дерек наклонился вперед — душераздирающе медленно — чтобы нежно поцеловать его в уголок рта, Стаилз извернулся для настоящего поцелуя. Он поцеловал его, глубоко и сильно, и, обвивая руками шею Дерека, Стаилз понял, что единственное, что он может сделать — это прыгнуть с края обрыва и надеяться, что Дерек прыгнет вместе с ним.

 

****

 

 

      Дерек пообещал себе, что выждет день или два, прежде чем расскажет все Лоре — в качестве мести за ее подначки и длинный нос. Пять минут за рулем от дома Стилински, и его телефон зашелся трелью на соседнем сидении. На экране высветилось «Мозгокап», и, мученически вздохнув, Дерек ответил на звонок.

      — Я ж тебе, мать твою, говорила!!! — провизжала Лора.

      Дерек коротко вильнул на дороге, пока отшатывался от трубки. Придет день, и Лора точно сведет его в могилу.

      — Я не зна…

      — Цыц, Эллисон мне уже все рассказала.

      — Погоди, что? Но она не… Как?

      — Они переписывались со Скоттом. Он описал ей все подробности с места событий.

      «Вот же маленький говнюк». Дерек думал, что Скотт был у себя в комнате во время их разговора со Стаилзом. Знай он, что в доме засели шпионы, сбавил бы тон. Ему оставалось только вздыхать, пока Лора заходилась тирадой о том, как она «всегда и неукоснительно права» насчет «всего». Эллисон с упоением хихикала на фоне.

      — Дерек, мне придется тебе перезвонить, — Дерека выбил из его меланхоличного транса холодный и взволнованный тон Лоры. Она пыталась оставаться непринужденной, но Дерек буквально чувствовал ее тревогу даже через трубку.

      — Лора, что случилось? — он свернул на обочину, не доверяя себе за рулем, когда внутри все начал заполнять страх.

      Лора отключилась, не ответив. Дерек выругался, но не успел он отбросить телефон, как пришло сообщение от Эллисон.

      «Приезжай. Быстро.»

      Эллисон драматизм был несвойственен, поэтому Дерек сделал резкий поворот на сто восемьдесят и рванул в сторону Лориной квартиры, оставляя на асфальте следы от шин.

      Наконец, после прошедшей, казалось, вечности, он достиг нужного жилмассива. Наспех припарковавшись, он выпрыгнул из машины и ринулся вверх по лестнице. Перемахивая две ступеньки за раз, он добежал до квартиры и настойчиво ударил дверным молотком несколько раз, пока Эллисон не распахнула дверь. Ее лицо было бледным и озабоченны, глаза округлились от страха.

      — Медведь, — выдавила она.

      Дерек обхватил ее руками и зашел внутрь. На кухне он обнаружил Лору и стоявшего напротив нее мужчину. Средний рост вдобавок к хоть и заметно крепкому, но худощавому телосложению не выдавали в мужчине ничего особенного. Дерек узнал его сразу. Теперь его скулы покрывала густая щетина, когда-то темные волосы охватила седина, а знакомое лицо усыпали десятки морщин.

      Мужчина кивнул Лоре и повернулся, чтобы почтить вниманием Дерека.

      — Дерек, — немногословно поприветствовал он.

      — Крис, — ответил Дерек, сильнее прижимая к себе Эллисон. — Ты опоздал на пару лет.

      Крис напрягся, его руки с силой сжали край кухонной стойки. Лора перекидывала взгляд со своей дочери на мужчину впереди себя и обратно. Затем она отставила из рук в раковину кружку и мягко взяла Криса за плечо. Он обернулся к ней и, отвечая ее прикосновению, ослабил хватку.

      — Крис, мы продолжим этот разговор в другой раз, — осторожно, но с категоричностью в голосе сказала она.

      Крис еще раз посмотрел на Дерека с Эллисон и снова повернулся к Лоре. Он коротко кивнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в щеку. Лора на секунду замерла, но тут же отпрянула и направилась в сторону двери. Плечи Криса опали, но он подобрался прежде, чем пройти мимо Дерека. И Дереку многого стоило, чтобы не скинуть его с балкона, когда тот наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Эллисон. Она вздрогнула и уткнулась лицом Дереку в грудь, отказываясь от прощальных любезностей. Крис распрямился и пригвоздил Дерека взглядом, который пробирал до самых костей, и в котором смешалось все разом: угроза, сокрушенность, зависть. Дерек, к своей чести, не дрогнул с места, лишь только сильнее прижал к себе Эллисон. Проводив Криса до двери, Лора что-то тихо ему сказала, и после этого он исчез.

 

****

 

 

      — Что ему было нужно? — голос Дерека словно громом прошелся по давящей тишине. Они все вместе собрались на диване: Эллисон уснула, свернувшись у Лоры на коленях, а сама Лора выглядела заметно потрясенной, но держала себя в руках ради Дерека.

      — Он переезжает обратно в город, — тихо ответила она. — И хочет «исправить то, что испортил». Его слова, не мои.

      Дерек посмотрел на Лору. Она была одной из самых сильных людей, которых он когда-либо знал. Дерек безумно любил свою сестру еще с тех пор, как они были детьми, и восхищался ею за ее упорство и самоотдачу. Она ставила других превыше себя и никогда не ждала ничего взамен. А сейчас, свернувшись в клубок объятий со своей дочерью, с глазами красными от слез, она казалась такой маленькой и юной. И Дерек ощущал себя беспомощным.

      — Дер, я не знаю, что делать.

      Дерек не знал, как сказать о том, что он чувствует, и было ли у него здесь право давать советы. Лучшее, что он мог сделать, это позволить Лоре прижаться к его груди и успокаивающе гладить ее по спине, пока она тихо плачет. Он понимал, что эти слезы лились по потерянным годам. По ее прекрасной, сильной дочери. По их семье, сломанной, но набирающей силы. По мужчине, который ее оставил. Но единственное, на что был способен Дерек — это чувствовать то, что чувствует Лора, и предлагать ей свою опору перед лицом надвигающейся бури.


	6. Вся эта пыль

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прошу прощения за долгое отсутствие.  
> Пока не бечено, все ошибки за мной.

      — Еще чаю? — Стайлз пытался насколько возможно отсрочить грядущий Разговор.

      За те несколько недель, что последовали за их признаниями у порога — в тот день, когда Дерек привел домой Скотта — они возобновили свои несуразные ухаживания. Дерек забирал Эллисон из школы, и, возможно, Стайлз стал «нечаянно» приезжать за Скоттом в то же самое время, чтобы они наверняка могли столкнуться. Они неловко улыбались друг другу и стояли вместе в компанейской тишине, лишь изредка заводя светские беседы — никто из них не хотел рисковать пускаться в пугающее плавание серьезных разговоров. Временами они обменивались прощальными поцелуями или очевидно ласковыми рукопожатиями, и Стайлз понимал, что в конце концов им с Дереком придется поговорить на тему «Кто мы друг для друга». И вот, спустя долгий период откладываний и множество перезваниваний с Лорой, Стайлз позвонил Дереку и пригласил его на бранч. «Ведь это ни разу не подозрительно, да? Серьезно, Стайлз, бранч?»

      — Стайлз, — Дерек вздохнул и умудрился прозвучать раздраженно лишь на саму малость. — Зачем ты пригласил меня к себе?

      Стайлз обратил все внимание на кружку, которую нервно терзал в руках, поерзал на месте и, наконец, откинулся на спинку дивана. Они с Дереком сидели так близко, что их ноги соприкасались, и Стайлза это выводило из ума. Он наклонился вперед, чтобы поставить на стол кружку, и затем взял Дерека за руку. Перебирая в ладонях заскорузлые пальцы, он начал говорить.

      — Мне кажется, нам пора поговорить. Ну, ты понимаешь, о нас. О том, что между нами, и том, чтобы все четко решить и быть, — он украдкой взглянул на Дерека, — вместе.

       Дерек полностью повернулся к нему. Его бровь вопросительно вздернулась, но он не сказал ни слова. При этом вид у него был задумчивый, но вовсе не испуганный. «Возможно, бранч и не был такой уж плохой идеей. Ю-ху, бранч!» Дерек заметно расслабился и кивнул, чтобы Стайлз продолжил.

      — Итак, у меня не было серьезных отношений со времен… Хэйли. Ну, в смысле, я встречался с людьми. Непринужденные свидания на одну ночь. Спал с теми, кто покупал мне выпивку в баре — неважно, мужчины, женщины — я не был придирчив. Но я завязал с этим. Я больше не хочу себя наказывать. — Стайлз выдохнул, словно вдруг вспомнив, что нужно дышать. — Я хочу чего-то настоящего снова. Одиночество мне больше не нужно. Если ты готов проявить ко мне терпение, я бы очень хотел дать “нам” шанс.

      Дерек смотрел на него с таким количеством надежды и восхищения во взгляде, что Стайлз не сдержался и хохотнул. Смешок вышел истеричным, он и сам это понимал. Дерек повернул свою руку в ладонях Стайлза и сплел вместе их пальцы. На мгновение крепко сжав большую ладонь, Стайлз расслабился и стал нежно поглаживать большим пальцем грубую кожу. Дерек заметно сглотнул, и Стайлз не мог не задержать жадный взгляд на движении его кадыка.

      Он выполнил свою часть, теперь ход оставался за Дереком.

 

****

 

      Дерек был уверен: если он сейчас откроет рот, его сердце просто выпрыгнет. Но Стайлз выглядел таким зажатым и напуганным, что Дерек был просто обязан избавить его от страданий.

      — Я хочу тебя, — твердо констатировал он. — Но я должен быть уверен, что наши желания совпадают. Поверь, на мой век пришлось достаточно неудачных отношений, плоды которых я пожинаю до сих пор.

      Стайлз резко поднял голову и наградил Дерека непонимающим взглядом. Дерек сильнее сжал их соединенные руки и, выпрямившись, встретился с ним глазами. До сих пор он не особо распространялся о своем прошлом, но Стайлз был достоин узнать, и Дерек не собирался давать задний ход.

      — Я научился с этим жить и до сих пор учусь затягивать раны. Я должен быть уверен, что ты стараешься тоже. Мы не должны сравнивать друг друга с воспоминаниями о других людях — это будет несправедливо для нас обоих.

      Дерек осторожно обхватил лицо Стайлза свободной рукой, нежно провел большим пальцем по россыпи родинок на щеке.

      — Если ты хочешь, чтобы у нас все получилось, также сильно, как этого хочу я, я должен знать, что ты действительно стоишь здесь, рядом со мной.

      Стайлз снова тяжело вздохнул и откинулся на спинку, утыкаясь взглядом в потолок, но он не отпрянул от прикосновений Дерека.

      Дерек сможет рассказать ему все. Как только он будет уверен, что Стайлз встретит его на половине пути, он выпустит наружу все, что так упорно прятал в себе последние шестнадцать лет. Он не хотел будоражить неприятные воспоминания из прошлого Стайлза, но они должны раскрыть все карты. Как каждый из них может дать этим отношениям шанс, если все не будет происходить в открытую? Он не собирается делить Стайлза с призраком.

       — Хэйли ушла навсегда, — имя раздалось в воздухе еле звучным шепотом. — Я знал это в тот же день, когда она исчезла, но потратил пять лет, отрицая. Скотт продолжал надеяться. Он говорил мне, что уверен, она вернется к нему. К нам. И мне кажется, часть меня _хотела_ ему верить. Но я знал. В день, когда она ушла, я знал, что она не собирается возвращаться. У меня не хватило смелости признаться в этом собственному сыну, но я знал. Чувствовал нутром. Но с меня хватит цепляться за воспоминания о ней. Мне надоело терпеть, когда люди зовут меня разведенкой. Меня раздражает то, как моя рука выглядит без этого гребаного кольца на пальце. Я устал просыпаться в одиночестве в постели, которая слишком велика для одного. Я так устал приходить на школьные собрания и ловить на себе жалостливые взгляды, когда я говорю: «нет, только я». Я хочу, чтобы моя семья двигалась дальше. Я хочу оставить позади ее и вред, который она причинила моим детям.

      Стайлз снова повернулся к Дереку, его взгляд был спокойным и твердым. Дерек еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы Стайлз говорил о чем-то так уверенно.

      — Дерек. Она ушла. Я _знаю_. Но теперь я могу честно сказать, что не хочу, чтобы она возвращалась. Больше не хочу.

      Прежде, чем Дерек успел проронить хоть слово, на кухне хлопнула дверь. Перед ними появился Скотт, в глазах застыла обида и страх. Стайлз быстро отпустил Дерека и встал, с мольбой во взгляде протянув к сыну руки. Скотт дернулся и отступил назад.

      — Ты врал, — выдавил он и замотал головой, словно пытался избавиться от услышанных слов. Дерек готов был поклясться, его сердце разбилось, когда по щеке мальчика скатилась первая слеза.

      А потом Скотт убежал.  
 

****

 

      После того, как Скотт сбежал из дома, Стайлз посадил Дерека за руль, и они двинулись прочесывать окрестности. Второпях Скотт оставил у себя в комнате ингалятор от астмы и анксиолитическое средство. Они взяли их с собой, и Дерек медленно вел машину мимо близлежащих домов и парковок. Он позвонил Эллисон, но она не разговаривала со Скотом со вчерашнего дня.

      Спустя три часа безрезультатных поисков нервное поерзывание Стайлза постепенно переросло в тихие всхлипы, и, в конце концов, Дереку пришлось позвонить шерифу. Они разослали оповещение, подключили добровольцев и продолжили обыскивать Бикен Хиллс. Одним из преимуществ жизни в маленьком городке было то, что все вокруг друг друга знали. У них собралась команда из обеспокоенных и желающих помочь жителей еще до того, как они успели обозначить территорию поиска.

      Уже несколько часов они прочесывали заповедник: шериф с командой помощников, Стайлз, Дерек и многие другие жители. Элиссон согласилась присмотреть за близнецами, пока Лора помогала им, но с условием, что Дерек будет держать ее в курсе событий. У Дерека не было времени сетовать на ее повышенный интерес в благосостоянии Скотта — все, что ему было нужно, это оставить близнецов в руках человека, которому он мог доверять.

    

****

 

      Остановившись, Дрек оперся на дерево. Стайлз стоял перед ним, уперев по бокам руки. Его лицо пронизывало беспокойство, а ногти на руках давно были искусаны под корень. Они в глубине заповедника, а на часах практически девять вечера — поиски длились уже без малого восемь часов. За это время Дерек так часто звал Скотта по имени, что горло начало отзываться болью, и он зал, что со Стайлзом было так же. «Черт тебя, Скотт. Где ты?»

      — Может нам стоит разделиться? — глухо и обессиленно предложил Стайлз. Он посмотрел на Дерека шальными глазами, даже в темноте было видно, как они покраснели.

      — Стайлз… — начал было Дерек, но Стайлз уже спускался вниз по холму.

      Вина тяжелым грузом осела где-то в животе, оставляя во рту горькое послевкусие. Дерек понимал, что в побеге Скотта не было его непосредственной вины, но он все равно чувствовал, будто должен был что-то изменить. Что-то сказать. Может быть, следовало свернуть в другую сторону, когда они со Стайлзом объезжали город. Возможно, нужно было проверить заповедник в первую очередь. Он ощущал себя беспомощным, и даже не мог представить, каково было Стайлзу. За весь день он ни разу толком не заговорил с Дереком, лишь изредка просил свернуть влево или посветить фонариком, не более. Понятно, что он просто пытался держать себя в руках, но Дерек все равно беспокоился. Казалось, что за весь день он ни сделал ничего так, как следовало.

 

****

 

       Дерек свернул направо и взобрался вверх по холму. Спустя пару минут он начал узнавать дорогу. Деревья здесь давно погибли, а здоровая трава исчезла, уступив место камням и сорняку. Его сердце опустилось, в горле застрял комок. Одно из немногих мест из всего заповедника, которое их поисковая группа сегодня не осмотрела. Из уважения к нему или в силу подсознательного страха слоняться по руинам — Дерек не знал.

      Сам дом все еще оставался далеко, но местность вокруг ему была хорошо знакома. Шестнадцать лет прошло с тех пор, как он ступал на старую территорию Хэйлов. Последний раз он видел свой дом, когда сидел, укутанный в одеяло, на краю машины скорой помощи и смотрел, как пламя пожирает деревянные брусья.

      Взяв себя в руки, Дерек сделал глубокий вдох и трусцой преодолел подъем. И остановился на полушаге, увидев дом. Выжженный каркас словно прорастал из земли, как покореженное черное дерево с расколотой и обугленной древесиной. Вокруг стоял забор, и висела уже обветшалая лента — попытка города уберечь людей от опасности. Жители согласились уважать желание Лоры и Дерека оставить дом как есть, но с условием, что местность будет огорожена. Слишком велика была вероятность, что кто-то решит залезть внутрь и просто провалится под фундамент или как-то еще себе навредит.

      Приглядевшись внимательней, однако, Дерек заметил в изгороди проржавелый и загнувшийся внутрь угол. Он подошел ближе и присел рядом на корточки, присмотрелся. Ржавчина ослабила прутья, согнуть их теперь стало гораздо легче. Дыра между землей и забором оказалась довольно большой — недостаточно, чтобы пропустить кого-то Дерековых габаритов, но для кого-то поменьше подошла бы вполне. Для кого-то размером с подростка. Кого-то размером со Скотта.

      Дерек понялся на ноги и осмотрел верхушку забора. Колючей проволоки не было, но концы были заострены и тоже покрыты ржавчиной. Осторожно, избегая зазубрин, Дерек забрался наверх и перемахнул на другую сторону. Выбраться обратно будет непросто, но сейчас задачей было найти Скотта.

      — Скотт! — рявкнул Дерек. Его голос надорвался, и по гигантскому скелету эхом разнесся хриплый окрик. Пару минут тишины, и он забрался по ступеням на порог. В ночной темноте мелькнул отблеск чего-то металлического. Посветив фонариком, Дерек нашел на полу синий велик Скотта. Однако непонятно было: радоваться этому или бояться. Он _знал_ , что найдет Скотта здесь, но продолжал надеяться, что окажется неправ. На еще один выкрик ему снова отозвалась тишина.

      Парадную дверь уже давно вынесли с петель, оставив в лицевой стороне стены дыру. Дерек осторожно пролез сквозь нее и направил внутрь фонарик. Сквозь дырявые просветы в потолке проглядывались верхние этажи, а третий этаж местами открывал вид на ночное небо. Следуя за лунным светом и дрожащими проблесками фонаря, Дерек пробрался внутрь сквозь завалы из упавших обломков когда-то обрамлявших вход громадных колонн.

      — Скотт! Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты еще здесь, — выкрикнул он и внимательно прислушался в ожидании любого проявления жизни. Легкое шуршание донеслось слева, и Дерек рывком обернулся. Затаив дыхание, он вслушался в тишину, и спустя мгновение шорох повторился.

      Насколько мог быстро он направился в сторону бывшей гостиной, но запнувшись за останки двери, упал на землю. Что-то острое прошлось ему прямо над левым глазом, и Дерек тут же почувствовал, как по лицу потекла теплая струя. Не вставая, он вытер кровь и огляделся. Что-то лежало прямо впереди него. Поднявшись на локтях, он судорожно начал искать фонарик, и наконец нащупав ладонью холодный метал, схватил его и направил перед собой. Луч света очертил знакомую растрепанную макушку и синюю куртку, которую он видел утром. Сердце Дерека затопило надеждой.

      — Скотт, — осторожно позвал он, — приятель, ты в порядке?

      Ответа не последовало. Дерек пополз к мальчику, сразу прижал его к груди и начал ощупывать шею, пытаясь найти нужную точку, услышать пульс, и, когда под его пальцами раздался легкий, дрожащий толчок, из Дерека вырвался облегченный всхлип. Дыхание Скотта держалось с трудом, глаза были закрыты, но он был жив. «Слава богу. Жив, маленький ты засранец. Слава богу.»

      — Все хорошо, я здесь, — прошептал Дерек, — я нашел тебя.

      Прижимая Скотта к груди, он медленно поднялся на ноги, добрался до выхода и, не выпуская мальчика из рук, спустился вниз по холму. Его тело сотрясали всхлипы, но он только сильней прижимал Скотта к себе, направляясь на место сбора. Выудив из кармана телефон, Дерек на автомате набрал номер.

      — Стайлз, — подавившись всхлипом, выдавил он, — я нашел его, он здесь. Он со мной.

 

****

     

      —Держи, сынок, — шериф протянул Стайлзу стаканчик с кофе. Он тепло улыбнулся, но тень вокруг глаз выдавала в нем усталость и беспокойство.

      Стайлз оживился на тесном стуле. Он ненавидел больницы. Запах, холодные белые стены, жесткие стулья — все это играло на его нервах. Приняв от отца стакан, он отхлебнул и тут же скривился. Господи, даже кофе здесь был отвратительный.

      — Как он? — спросил шериф, проводя рукой Скотту по волосам.

      — Все будет в порядке. В основном просто нужен отдых, — ответил Стайлз. Он потер глаза и снова положил руку поверх ладони Скотта. — Мелиса сказала, ему повезло, что Дерек нашел его вовремя — в скорой у него случился приступ астмы, и он впал в шок… Кто знает, что могло бы произойти, будь он один, когда…

      — Скотт в порядке. Мы нашли его. С вами всеми все будет хорошо.

      Стайлз проглотил подступающую к горлу панику. «С ним все будет хорошо. Он в порядке.» — повторив про себя слова, он сделал глубокий вдох и попытался проделать дыхательные упражнения, которым в пятнадцать лет научился у своего психотерапевта. Они не особо влияли на него тогда, и не очень-то действовали сейчас, но это помогало занять себя чем-то — на чем-то сфокусироваться и подчинить контролю.

      — Стайлз, — голос его отца был успокаивающим, словно он пытался говорить с ребенком. — Тот мужчина… Я понимаю, что ты сам мужчина и уже сам отец, но я просто… Мне плохо даются слова, ты это знаешь, но я только хочу сказать… Сын, я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. Я хочу для тебя как лучше. И этот человек там, с восьмью швами под бровью, избитый усталостью — он хочет того же самого. Он девять часов искал твоего сына. Он избил себя, прочесывая горелые останки дома, в котором вся его семья — большая ее часть — сгорела заживо. Он пронес Скотта через пол заповедника, хромая и истекая кровью всю дорогу. И после того, как ему наложили швы, он забрал близнецов и привел их сюда. Он сидит там, обнимая и успокаивая твоих детей, с тех пор, как Мелиса его отпустила.

      Стайлз в упор смотрел на отца. Этот разговор принимал неожиданное русло.

      — Стайлз, я знаю, как много на тебя взвалила жизнь. Я знаю, как часто она сбивала тебя с ног. И я понимаю, сколько силы должно быть в тебе, чтобы каждый раз подниматься и двигаться дальше. Но, я думаю, иногда ты должен позволить кому-то позаботиться о себе. Ты не можешь постоянно быть сильным за всех, сынок. Я не мог быть для тебя таким человеком с тех пор, как тебе исполнилось двенадцать. Но если кто-то и подходит на эту роль — это тот мужчина за этой дверью.

      Стайлз, с открытым ртом и округлившимися глазами, кивнул и шмыгнул носом. Шериф наклонился и крепко обнял своего сына, положив ладонь к нему на шею и сжав, как он делал это раньше, когда Стайлз был маленьким.

      — Понятно, что мое “одобрение” или “благословение” не имеют значения, но ты должен знать, что у вас с Дереком они есть, — он усмехнулсяс улыбкой на губах.

       — На этой ноте, почему бы тебе не сделать перерыв? Сходи проветрись, перекуси чего-нибудь, — шериф сжал напоследок Стайлзу плечо и забрал у него из рук кофе. — Я сменю тебя на прикроватном посту.

      Стайлз видел, что отец тоже устал, но был благодарен за предложение. Он тяжело кивнул и освободил стул. Дойдя до двери, он кинул последний взгляд на Скотта и вышел. И только осторожно закрыв за собой дверь, он внезапно ощутил, как вес всего прошедшего дня наваливается на него разом. Он пытался сопротивляться слезам и нарастающей панике, но чувствовал, как медленно сдается. Скатившись спиной по закрытой двери, он тяжело упал на пол, вытянув перед собой ноги.

      — Папа? — выкрикнул тонкий голосок. Стайлз убрал с лица ладони и увидел в коридоре Айзека, которой крепко держал за руку Дерека. Он протянул руки, и Айзек кинулся к нему. Обхватив сына, Стайлз поднялся вместе с ним на ноги; паника начала отступать. Он подошел к Дереку, который держал на руках спящую Эрику. Она свернулась, подоткнув блондинистую головку к нему под подбородок и вцепившись маленькими ручками в его куртку. Дерек выглядел таким же потрепанным, каким чувствовал себя сам Стайлз, но он все равно оставался с близнецами. Этот человек был достоин награды «Герой года».

      — Спасибо, — почти шепотом произнес Стайлз, встречаясь с Дереком взглядом поверх макушек близнецов.

      Дерек молча кивнул и, крепко взяв Стайлза за руку, повел их наружу.


End file.
